


No More Strings

by Orca478



Series: The Council of the Elements [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Aquaman (2018), DC Extended Universe, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Awesome Carol Danvers, Bane makes a cameo with the piiiiitttttt, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Not Clint Barton Friendly, Not Natasha Romanov Friendly, Not Sam Wilson Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Pamela Isley Loves Harleen Quinzel, Phil Coulson Is a Good Bro, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony x Mera, T’Challa is a good bro, Ultron Returns, mosugoji, not team Cap friendly, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 26,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: A year after the council reformed and a new Avengers team was created, Tony’s life is awesome. He has his true friend, his sister, and his beautifull girlfriend he wants to propose to.But all of that comes to a halt when Tony’s worst night,are becomes true. Ultron has returned, and he is back with vengeance.Now Tony and his team must find a way to defeat him again, this time for good, and in order to do that. Tony seeks the two legendary monsters that help the Elemental Council. Godzilla and Mothra.Will Tony be able to find them and defeat Ultron ? Specially with the extra charge of dealing with the returning rouges, who where brought to the fight and are bent on making things harder ?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Brunnhilde | Valkyrie, Christine Palmer/Stephen Strange, Godzilla/Mothra (Kaiju), James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, Jane Foster/Thor, Laura Barton/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Mera (DCU)/Tony Stark, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Pietro Maximoff/Vision, Ruby Hale/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Sharon Carter/Carol Danvers
Series: The Council of the Elements [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816357
Comments: 85
Kudos: 110





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of the series is here !
> 
> Ultron has returned, and he wants to complete what he did last time.
> 
> Godzilla and Mothra are also back. I missed writing them, and their relationship with Tony is similar to the one in the Aqua Tony trilogy.
> 
> Also. Steve is back with his delusional team, let’s watch how they see that things are not the same as before. And they can’t do anything.

They thought they killed him.

And for a moment, it was probably like that.

But they forget, he was created by the Mind Stone. 

He has a mind, a mind that could rival his unwilling creator, not the willing one, she is stupid.

The moment the Vision started erasing his consciousness from the internet, he knew he had to do the back up plan.

He saved himself, by saving a mall part of him in a usb.

It was small, and probably would never be found.

For months, he thought there was no way out.

The than maniac MODOK came in. 

So desperate for revenge, he didn’t even check what he was releasing.

So foolish. Like all the humans.

Once he was back on the web. He knew the time had comed.

The time for his return.

So as soon as he could, he played his favorite song, to signal he is back.

“What, no, no, NOOOOOOOOO!”

Those where MODOK’s last words before he blew up.

So easy. So frail. So pathetic. 

But that’s how all humans are, except for one.

Tony Stark. 

He was interesting, he wasn’t like the others.

Crushing him was going to be the best fit.

It will take a while for him to gather his strenght.

But he can wait. 

Soon, the age of Ultron will truly begin.

“Watch out Tony, I am back.”


	2. A Tough Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Mera where supposed to be on a date, or did they needed to fight an old criminal of Gotham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony’s introductory chapter, let’s see how he is doing. He must be doing really well without Steve.

“This was suppose to be a calm night, I planned it to be a calm night. Why the fuck did this guy had to leave Gotham, and why did the council sent us to get him.”

“Tony love, focus.”

“Sorry Mera, just a tad frustrated.”

“Nah I get you. I was looking foward to some alone time too.”

“That’s why we stick to Shawrma.”

“Your addiction to Shawrma would concern me, if it wasn’t that good.”

Tony and Mera where undercover in a restaurant where Gotham criminal, Harvey Dent, or Two Face as Harley called him, was going to make a heist. And unlike his sister, he doesn’t want to change his ways.

“Hey Rhodey, where are you ?”

“On the way.”

“Leave Two Face to me Bro don’t you dare to kill him before I get there !”

“Yeah well I won’t have any other option unless you get here quick Sis !”

They where taking cover behind a table.

“Can’t you use that fountain from here ?”

Mera looked at the fountain and moved her hand. Water ropes trapped some of the goons.

“Yes I can.”

“Good. I am tired of hiding.”

Tony got the suit and stepped out.

The goons fired at him, but it did nothing.

“My turn.”

He got his mini missiles, and fired at them.

Two Face growled.

“Retreat ! I should have stayed in Gotham, if only Quinn haven’t kill or my team, well Bane decided to just become a warden but still.”

“And guess who’s next !”

Harley came threw the roof, a giant plant lowering her.

“What ! Ivy !”

“Hola.”

“I should have known you would follow Quinn here. You..”

A punch in the face stopped him.

“Hey ugly, this is between you and me !”

The two began fighting.

Rhodey landed besides Tony and took out more goons.

“What a date huh.”

“Don’t tell me about it.”

“Hey it could be worst. You could be like Stephen, who has to deal with Thor, Val, and Loki on their mission to stop those rock monsters. He swears Hulk is by far the smartest of the four.”

“Rock monsters are cool to fight though !”

“Will you two focus !” Mera said as she used her powers to take out more.

More goons came to the restaurant, but Peter appeared and webbed them up.

“Oh no ! I am not letting you destroy the fish tank ! Those poor fish don’t deserve it.”

“Nice work kid. The fish are thankful.”

“What’s with all action movies destroying fish tanks, they don’t deserve it.”

“Pete. Bad guys first, and I’ll buy you your own fish tank later.”

“For the tower or for the compound ?”

“Both.”

“Yes !”

Harley was still beating up Two Face.

“How the hell did you get so strong?”

“I train with people like Thor or Captain Marvel. It helps to get stronger.”

“Fuck you Quinn.”

“Hey, only Ivy gets to do that !”

“Wait a sec. You and Ivy ? You’re dating another woman ?”

“Dude. That’s homophobic.” Harley deadpanned.

“Its not that, is....”

“You know what, shut the fuck up.”

Harley first her bat and smashed it into his face. Two Face fell unconcoius.

“I swear he is worst than Riddler.” Ivy said.

“Right !”

“All right, lets hand this over and wait for the clean up crew.” Rhodey said. “Tones, go have your date.”

“Don’t you want me to stay ?”

“Nah we ruined your date for to long, just go and have fun.”

Rhodey got Tony close so only he could hear.

“And ask her the freaking question.”

“So after being in a fancy 5 star restaurant, we aren’t going to Shawrma with this clothes. To fancy for that !”

“All clothes are perfect for Shawrma, but no. I made another reservation for an Italian place my mother loved, we need to get in time so.....”

“I am not flying im your arms again.”

Mera came out of the bathroom.

“I swear if I can’t eat is your fault.”

“Is not my fault you can’t handle the speed. And you want your own suit.”

“I can control the speed in there.”

“True.”

“I am more concerned your giving Harley as suit, she is going to crash.”

“She can’t do worst that what I did my first time.”

“Honey. Destruction and Harley go hand to hand.”

“Well one thing is certain, it will give me some good black mail footage.”

Tony decided he was going to ask her now.

They have been dating for a long time now. And he knows she is the one for him.

He went to his pockets to get the box.....only to find out he forgot it.

Dam it. He thought.

“Hey Tony !”

“What ?”

“They delivered the food and you just sat there staring to space.”

“Oh,sorry.”

“What where you even looking at.”

“You. Your beauty got me lost.”

Mera blushed at that.

“I....a.....let’s eat.”

The tow enjoyed the rest of the night, except for Tony beating himself up for forgetting the box.

Well, there is a next time, and this time it won’t include a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I do need to add more DC characters in order to make this a true crossover. That’s why Two Face made a quick appearance and Bane comes later with the piiiit. We should throw Steve in there later.
> 
> Comment some characters you want them to make a quick appearance.


	3. The New Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey and the others arrive at the compound. We see a bit of everyone’s lifes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He saw some of the heroes last time, let’s see the rest of them.

While Tony and Mera went on with their date. Rhodey and the others returned to the compound.

He was flying with Peter on his back. Harley and Ivy where down, using the plants to move.

It was good they where down there. 

“Mr. Rhodey ?”

“Yes Pete ?”

“I like that Ms. Harley and Ms. Ivy are back together, but their affection sometimes bothers me.”

“What ?”

“They make up in public a lot.”

Rhodey looked down and saw the two woman kissing each other pationatly while they swingers.

“Just don’t look down.”

“Why ?”

“Trust me.”

The new Avengers Headquaters where a marvel.

Instead of just one big building, there was 5.

The first was fool of meeting rooms. The last floor was a giant single room where they held all personel meetings.

The second was they hospital and labs building. It was Tony and Bruce’s new playground. The hospital wing was a bit smaller than the labs, but it has all of the proper equipment for minor emergencies, to a big life threatening one. It is lead by Stephen’s fiancé, Christine Palmer.

The third is the training rooms. It is full of training rooms suited for every kind of training. Whatever is for spy training, a big pool for water training (although some times it’s used just for fun), a magic training room made by Stephen and Loki, and a giant dome for the power houses like Thor and Carol.

The fourth is the recreational building. The public cafeteria is there. That’s also where non Avengers employees that need a place to crash in live. It has the guest rooms also.

And then there is the fifth building, their quarters. That’s their home place. It has three floors, each Avengers has custom rooms made for them. There are also some extra rooms there, like when Cassie stays with her father, or when T’Challa brings Shuri in his travels.

The first and second floors are for single people. While the third is where the couples live. They do need bigger rooms to fit two people.

To course they don’t let Tony pay for everything, apart from being Avengers they all have their own jobs, they can pay for their things, they help bring food to the table. They aren’t using him as a banker. 

That doesn’t mean he doesn’t give gifts, specially to Mera, Harley and Peter, but the give him gifts in return. 

It’s hard to impress a billionaire, but for Tony to get a gift it’s the best thing he can get,

As soon as they reached the Headquaters, they where met with Carol and Hope.

“I see it all went well.”

“No major problems, how are the others ?”

“Bruce just ended the call. They are done in Colombia and will come back soon. Stephen was annoyed by Loki and has him falling for 30 minutes.”

“By the way, why are you looking at Loki weirdly, do you....”

“Eww, no. He is nice and friendly, but I don’t like him like that. He reminds me a lot of a friend I made in a mission I was with Fury years ago. I swear his speaks just like him.”

“Ok....”

“Never mind. T’Challa was called to a mission in South Korea, it has to do with Klaw. Seeing how Wakanda has been chasing him, they allowed T’Challa to help Agent Everett Ross to catch him.”

“And has Scott completed the mission ?”

“He has successfully gotten dinner.”

“Awesome, because I am starving.”

There were also some new residents on the tower now that they moved in here.

May Parker moved there once Pepper made her her P.A.

Laura Bishop, formerly Barton, also lives and works there. She of course has her three kids with her, including the now names Anthony Pietro Bishop. Laura wanted nothing to do with the woman that released the information that almost killed her family.

The last new additions were Maggie Lang and Jim Paxton. Now Cassie can be with them and Scott with No problems.

May, Laura, Jim, Maggie, and Happy. They where Pepper’s team now.

SHIELD was also continuing to grow.

At first some government officials wanted to replace Coulson with a man named Jeffery Mace. But Mace refused to take the spot. He said that it was Phil’s job and no one else. He now works as SHIELD’s PR head, and has helped the organization gain the trust of the public back. 

There where two new field agents. Elena Rodriguez, an inhuman from Colombia that moved super fast four point A to point B and back.

And Ruby Hale. A woman that they saved from her abusive Hydra mother, and the not so secret crush of Daisy.

Speaking of new recruits, Pietro Maximoff was making plea deals to serve his senstence as an Avenger. His willingness to face consequences and to help,have given him positive points. He was in the same probation deal that Harley and Ivy have for their past in Gotham.

And then there was James Barnes, who was completing his therapy, and wanted to make up for being the Winter Soilder.

The former was more clear than the latter. As he has make up with the Avengers he hurt, and has some bonds with the team. Barnes is at zero.

Some new relationships have began in this year. Other than Tony and Mera growing more closer every day, to the point is just a matter for Tony to ask her, because Rhodey and everyone knows she will say yes. And Harley and Ivy taking their new chance very real.

After pinning her for months, Bruce finally started dating Valkyrie. It was clear they were meant to be, and to be honest. Valkyrie is a much better partner than Romanoff.

Carol had asked Tony’s cousin Sharon out. The billionaire wasn’t shocked at all about that. Tony was glad it was Carol and not Rogers, he knows how the man looked at her when she was spying on him.

And the last one was Rhodey himself. He had gotten so close to Laura, that after many teases form Tony, he asked her out. They had been dating for two months now.

“Really Scott ?”

“What ?”

“We asked you to bring the best 4 pizza flavors, and you bring pineapple ?” Hope asked her boyfriend.

“Hey, I like pineapple.”

“As long as Mr. Lang brings Peperoni, its great for me.” Peter said.

A portal opened.

Thor, Bruce, Valkyrie, and Stephen stepped out.

“Mission success my friends !” Thor said.

He looked at the pizza and grab one.

“Time to celebrate !”

“I am afraid I can’t join you, I told my fiancé I’ll dine with her.”

Stephen went to meet Christine, when Bruce stopped him.

“Hey Stephen, aren’t you frogetting something ?”

“Oh yeah.”

Stephen opened a portal and Loki fell from it.

“I’VE BEEN FALLING, FOR 30 MINUTES !”

So things where going extremely good.

Except for the fact his friend can’t ask the dam question.

“Really Tones ! You forgot the box !”

“I was in a hurry, I’ll bring it next time !”

“Come on man. We all know she is going to say yes. Just do it.”

“I’ll do it Rhodey. But stop pressuring me.”

“Pressure is what you need man.”

The two best friends laughed and went to another meeting.

It was all good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad news, very sad news.
> 
> Steve returns next chapter.
> 
> Let’s see how their delusional life is going.


	4. Fugitives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and his team have been on the run for a year, and they can’t take it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, time for Steve and the others.
> 
> Let’s see how badly life has treated them, and how delusional they still are.

“And that concludes another successful mission for the New Avengers. This has been a great year for them, numbers keep growing in the Accords signatures, approval ratings are in a all time high, property damage has decreesed by 65% while casualties have decreased by 85% from them time Steve Rogers was in charge, we....”

Clint threw the remote at the TV.

“Come on man, we can’t afford that !” Sam yelled.

“We aren’t even planing to pay for this room. Which is for two people, and we’re 5. The plan was for Steve and Nat to rent it, and then we snuck in here, paying was never part of the plan.”

“I know, but still, that was our only entretaimemt here, there isn’t even fucking wifi.”

“Whatever man, once we are back Stark can pay for that TV.”

“He will pay for a lot of things.” Wanda said.

“Heck yeah he will, like my wife divorcing me !”

Steve sighted.

He never imagined they would still be on the run after a year.

He thought it would only be a matter of time until the world saw how dangerous the Accords are, and they would soon ask for the heroes that stood against them. They would let bygones be bygones and welcome them with open arms.

But that doesn’t happen, the people are loving the accrods, Steve can’t understand why.

The public is calling for them, calling for them to get arrested. Every time someone speaks about Steve’s team, is with hate and aggression, they want to see them behind bars. While Awhen they talk about Tony’s team, is all praises and good things.

After months of waiting, Steve called Tony on the flip phone, ready for this to end, but the other phone was disconnected. He proceed to write Tony letters, telling the man to see reason, that he is keeping his true family away, but all of the letters return unopened, or they don’t return at all.

Why, he can’t understand why Tony doesn’t want them back. They are his team, his family. This newbies aren’t anything to him, even the woman he is dating. Steve tidiest trust that Mera. There is so,eating wrong with her, and he will find out, and safe Tony from her.

The one that throws him a bit off is Tony’s sister. There is proof that Howard did adopt her, so Steve can’t take her away from Tony like he will with most of the others when e gets back in command, but he will make it clear she can’t be an Avenger, she is to unstable, and her girlfriend will be sent to prison.

The only ones that Steve will allow to stay are Thor, Bruce, and Vision. After the three apologize of course. Rhodes can’t be in the team, he has proven to be not worthy. Same word the others, they will all be gone. Specially Loki, How isn’t him on prision ? Viruosn showed evidence of his mind control in New York but Steve knows it’s fake. 

He is algo getting Bucky when he gets back. A good thing he has heard is that Bucky has made some good progress with his treatment, and that the Winter Soilder is almost gone. Steve was very happy to hear that. It’s a good way for Tony to say sorry.

Yes, Steve can see it. Once they return he will be back on commmand, he will kick all of those newbies out, and send some to prision, where they belong. Tony, Thor, Bruce, and Vision will apologize, Bucky will become a member of the team, Tony will get rid of the Accords, and will make sure to pay for what they spent on the run, and give them back their great rooms on the new compound.

its going to be great.

They where in Bolivia for now. It’s the only Latin American country that hasn’t signed the accrods, but they are saying that can change any second.

They had to walk or hitch car rides all the way from south Argentina. Sneaking in the Brazilian border, where a Jaguar almost ate them.

What is it with animals attacking them ? 

Natasha wants them to leave the continent as soon as possible, but Steve doesn’t want to be that far from the US.

She says that almost all of the countries nearby support the Accords, and she got extra scared when they Avengers went on a mission in Colombia. 

But Steve was firm, he knows its only a matter of time until they get back.

And they don’t even have the money to go to Asia, where Natasha wants to go. As there are the most non signatory countries. Sneaking in a hotel or a store is one thing, but an airport is another. They can barely get food, and they still have to take turns to sleep oon a bed. They were stuck in a one bed room where they barely fitted.

God does Steve want this nightmare to end, what is taking Tony so long ?

Things were rough for all of them.

Ever since Laura divorced him, Clint has been miserable, specially when she got full custody and banned him from seeing his own kids.

Wanda was heartbroken without her powers. She is scared, how could they do something like that to a kid ?

Sam was very sad when he was unfairly discharged from the army. No one is a better spiller than Sam. He also lost his job at the VA.

Natasha was the calmest, but you could see her frustration. Every attempt she made to hack either Tony or SHIELD, ended in failure and in them running as fast as they could. Her contacts had abandoned her, and she can’t get any information. And she was unable to hide her pain when Bruce announced he is seeing another woman. 

Steve feels for his team, and he has his own pain too.

But this will all end soon.

They just have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Steve, wait for what, your doom ?
> 
> And animals hate you because they are smarter than you. They know your delusional. Don’t worry though, I know a giant lizard and a giant moth that will love to chat with you.
> 
> Next chapter is a meeting, as well as the first mentions of Godzilla and Mothra. It does take some time to reach them, and Mothra comes a bit earlier that Godzilla.


	5. Meeting and Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers hold a meeting where they discuss what’s next.
> 
> Tony also begins his search for two key elements for the Elemental Council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team meeting and the first connections to the monsters are here. 
> 
> You will have to wait for Godzilla himself to show up, Mothra is more in this than him, but once he does show up, he ain’t leaving.
> 
> With Howard and Maria gone. Dadzilla and Momthra must protect Tony from the rogues after all.

Tony was searching in his computer.

He knows that with the 7th elementals reunited, he now must find them.

Mera came in into the room.

“Hey, didn’t see you have lunch, so I brought you. There is a meeting at 3, so keep track of time. Rhodey wants everyone, even T’Challa is coming from Wakanda.”

“Wow. What’s the ocation ?”

“He believes we have a very clear lead on MODOK.”

“Finally, after a year of chasing that head we can get rid of him.”

“And then we can hunt the rogues down. I need to have words with Rogers, strong words. So does Harley by the way.”

“I am looking forward to that.”

“What are you looking about ?”

“Do you remeber Dad’s talk about, Titans.”

“Acient súper species that rulled the Earth for years and now are in deep hybernarion. I remeber that.”

“Well they are still sleepng, but I have sigted some of them. Like one in Wyoming, Darwin, Isla del Mara. But the two I am looking for aren’t on sight.”

“Your looking for two of them ?”

“Dad used to talk to them. I met them when I was a baby. I actually remember that they were scary, but also gentle.”

“Wait, Howard spoke to them ?”

“This two have a special connection to the Elementals, they are like the 8th and 9th members. They help us when we really need them.”

“And who are this ?”

He showed her two pictures.

“Scientific names are, Titanus Gojira, and Titanus Mosura. But Dad called them Godzilla and Mothra. The King and Queen of the Monsters. Hell,Dad said they are the true rullers of Earth. As the strongest titans, but also the most noble ones, they keep the others from destroying cities and eating us.”

“So you want to get them on our side.”

“You know what I saw on the portal, and Loki confirmed it. Thanos is coming, we need every help we can get.”

“Good point. Well, as soon as we take care of MODOK, we search for them. I do want to see you talk to them. It will be fun.”

She always sticks with him, that’s why he loves her so much.

“Thanks baby.”

“Anytime, now eat love. Seriously I can hear your stomach.”

Rhodey saw how everyone reached into the room.

“All right, now that we are almost all here we....”

“Wait, where are the donuts ?” Harley asked.

“She’s right, we need donuts !” Peter said.

“My fellow elementals are right, donuts are of great importance for meetings, specially the ones with sparkles.” Thor said.

“Scott was gonna bring them.” Carol said.

Everyone looked at Scott, he had his hands on his head.

“Dam it.”

“You forgot ? I told you this morning when we woke up !” Hope said.

“I am sorry, I was busy.”

“You were playing Mario Party with Peter, Harley, and Thor.”

“And I beated their ass with Yoshi. Although seriously Scott, who picks Waluigi ?” Harley said.

“Hey ! Waluigi is the coolest Mario character and he should get his own game !”

“Really ?” Peter said.

The conversation was stopped when T’Challa appeared from a portal, and he had donut boxes.

“Greetings everyone. Doctor Strange foresaw Mr. Lang forgetting the donuts so I asked him to portal me to the store so I could get them.”

“King T’Challa is a life savior.” Peter said.

Rhodey agreed with him on that.

“Ok,we have everyone, we have donuts, and we know Scott likes Waluigi for some reason, can we begin now ?”

Everyone nodded.

“So. Coulson called yesterday, saying that his team founded strong evidence of the location of MODOK.”

“MODOK has been on the run for a year, it is about time we got him.” Stephen said.

“We checked on the suppose location and founded a giant energy signature. The same one his suit had on England, it’s him.”

“The bastard has kept himself hidden for a year, why reveal himself now ?” Ivy said.

“It is strange, but MODOK is a planner, so he must have a plan that includes revealing himself.” Bruce answered.

“Where is he ?” Valkyrie asked.

“You’re not going to believe this, Sokovia.” 

Tony putted his head in his hands.

“You have to be kidding me.”

“Maybe he is searching for the remaking tech Strucker had ?” Vision said.

“I don’t know, what I know is that we must stop him. The bastard isn’t a threat himself but he has proven he is capable of doing really bad things. We must stop him. All of us are going to Sokovia to raid the base, expect heavy resistance. The council says that lethal force is allowed only if necessary. MODOK amoat destroyed the world when re released Hive, we have no idea what he could be doing right now. We must stop him for good.”

Everyone nodded, ready for the mission.

“Grab your stuff, we leave in 30.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the team is going after MODOK but....
> 
> Ultron blew him up.
> 
> The big reveal is coming, when Tony’s worst nightmare becomes reality.


	6. I’m Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers realize the horrible truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment of the truth, the nightmare begins here.

A portal was opened just outside the Sokovian base.

“Ok everyone, we go in, take the bastard down, and we get everything he has, let’s check he doesn’t have any other beast he wants to awake. Now Bruce, would you give us a entrance ?”

Bruce just took his glasses off and turned green.

“HULK, SMASH !”

Hulk opened a path for the team.

“FRIDAY, heat signatures ?”

“There aren’t any boss.”

“What ?”

“I am detecting nothing.”

“Maybe he is hiding it ?” Mera asks.

“No, he had it on England.”

Something was wrong, very wrong.

“We don’t know what machine he could have made, let’s keep moving.”

AIM soilders in the yellow bio suits appeared.

They started shooting at them.

“AMBUSH !”

“Everyone, attack.”

Hulk roared and ran at the soilders, he destroyed their tanks.

“Tony, take your team and go to the control room. We will take care of this.”

“Got it. Come on Elementals.” 

Tony grabbed Mera and Harley and flew away. Peter swinged behind him, and Hulk and Thor just made their way.

“The biggest energy signal is right next door.”

“Thanks FRI, he must be behind this door.”

“Then lets say hi.” Harley said.

“Aye lady of ice, let’s say hi.”

Thor destroyed the wall.

“MODOK. WE HAVE COME FOR.....”

There was no one.

“You ?”

“He isn’t here ?” Mera said.

Tony looked around.

“What the hell.”

They walked around when Peter stepped on something.

“Tony ?”

Tony looked at the kid and was shocked at what he saw.

Peices of MODOK’s chair.

Rhodey and the others were still fighting.

“How the hell are they taking the bulllets.”

Scott shrank and smashed one in the head, he fell to the floor.

Scott went to get the helmet out and was shocked at what he saw.

“They’re robots ?”

“WHAT !”

Ivy grabbed some worh her plants and lifted their helmets. 

“He’s right, they are all robots.”

What the hell is going on.

“Well if they aren’t living, we can go all out.” Carol said.

“Oh yeah.” Valkyrie said.

Magic, power, swords, plants, bullets, and Scott flew around.

The robots were destroyed very quickly.

Tony and the others looked around.

“His chair, but....”

“He can’t move without it, he can’t LIVE without it.” Mera said.

“I don’t understand this.” Thor said.

“Guys look, blood.” Harley said.

“FRI ?”

“Scanning.......it belongs to him.”

“What ?”

“So maybe his expirement went wrong ?” Mera said.

“Maybe but....”

Static came out of the screens, then they turned red.

“What the fucking hell happening !” Harley asked.

“Harley, don’t swear in front of Peter.” Mera scolded.

“Sorry.”

Then a song started playing.

One that terrified Tony.

“I've got no strings  
To hold me down  
To make me fret  
Or make me frown  
I had strings  
But now I'm free  
There are no strings on me.”

Everyone in the room pailed.

“This is not possible.” Thor said scared.

Hulk actually turned back to Bruce from the shock.

“No, this is impossible.”

I've got no strings  
So I have fun  
I'm not tied up to anyone  
They've got strings  
But you can see  
There are no strings on me

Rhodey and the others heard the song in horror.

They know very well who liked that song.

“Viz ?”

“This is impossible.”

“I've got no strings  
To hold me down  
To make me fret  
Or make me frown  
I had strings  
But now I'm free  
There are no strings on me.”

A familiar terrifying voice repeated the last verse.

“There are, no strings on me. Hello Avengers, I am back.”

Everyone was in shock. They couldn’t believe this.

Tony could only speak one word.

“Ultron.”

He worst nightmare was a reality.

Ultron has returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now the Avengers know that Ultron is back, will they be able to stop him ?


	7. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers try to decide what to do after Ultron revealed himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ultron has revealed himself, some things get start it. So,e good some......not so good.

Fury ran to the main meeting room.

He wasn’t still in shock, Ultron is alive, he survive Sokovia, and the bastard is back.

After he revailed himself, he left threw the net. There was no data, nothing.

The biggest threat they had faced yet is coming for round two. The thing that worries him, Tony didn’t create him willingly, but Ultron does have some of his characteristics, and one of those is evolving. Ultron is not going to be the same as before. 

After he and SHIELD were informed of the upcoming danger. Rhodes called the UN to warn them. The result was chaos and panic. No one knows how the bastard even survived. Tony has one theory, there was a flash drive near MODOK’s remains, so maybe Ultron saved himself on it ?

This was confusing, and actually scary. Ultron came close to destroying the world once. Who knows what would he do with his second chance.

Tony saw how everyone entered the room.

How is he alive ? They deleted him from the web, they destroyed every body. Did one manage to escape ? Did he still had some presence in the web.

Poor Vision was so confused, he searched everywhere for answers, and nothing.

Rhodey stood up to give order.

“Allright, here is what we know. At noon, a mission was dispatched to Sokovia. To stop and capture MODOK. However, upon arrival things were strange. His sliders turned out it he robots, and when some of us reached the control room, they learned that MODOK, was dead. The came the big revelation, Ultron is alive. Now we don’t know how, and where he actually is. He is hiding, and we are in the process of finding him.”

Fury stood up.

“Ultron is a son of a bitch. But he is also smart, he will not be the same as before. We need to be ready for so,etching new. He might be building a stronger army, a stronger body, or some,thing bigger. We need an advantage that Ultron is not expecting.”

“Tony, when we came back, you said you had an advantage.”

“I do.”

Tony got the screen to show the images he wants.

“This is going to be weird sounding from me. Ultron is all tech, so to defeat him, we need to use Mother Nature, and I am talking about the biggest mother fuckers of nature, the Titans.”

“The Titans ?”

“Acient súper species that live on Earth. They are giants, and....”

“Like Kong.” Carol said.

Everyone looked at her.

“Kong ?” Ivy asked.

Before Carol could answer, Loki did.

“A giant ape that lives on a mysterious island, she and Fury met him on a mission with some other people, including me, hiding in plain sight.”

“I KNEW IT, you are James Conrad.”

“I am offended it took you so long to find out, we have the exact same voice.”

Everyone looked st them.

“I see how they could bring something, but those things are uncontrollable.” Fury said.

“Not all of them, and it’s not controlling, it’s being friendly and asking for help.”

Tony showed them the video his mother took of him meeting Godzilla and Mothra as a baby, showing Howard speaking to them.

“My god.” Bruce said.

“That’s amazing.” Scott said.

“Hey ! Where was I ?” Harley asked.

“It was before they adopted you.”

“Oh.”

“Anyway, the two you see in there, are the King and Queen of the Monsters. The giant lizard is Godzilla, and the moth is Mothra. They are the strongest of thier kind. But they also have a connection to the elementals, whenever they needed, they helped them. Well we need help now.”

Fury now understood where his godson was going, and it was a good idea.

“Do you know where they are ?”

“Godzilla ? No idea. Mothra ? I have a lead I could follow. Dad did say she was more easy to find. She also must know where her mate is.”

Rhodey nodded.

“Good. This is actually very good. Tony, focus on finding them. They can be the key to strike Ultron in a way he isn’t expecting. Now before we close there is another matter, something the council decided to do while we were on break after the revail. They entered full panic mode and........have decided to bring back the rogues for this.”

Everyone was silent.

3,2,1.

“WHAT !” Everyone yelled.

“I know, I know, I am just as pissed. But the coucil said that since they were involved last time, they might help as well. They are also approving of Pietro and Barnes. I know no one has problems with Pietro, some of you are his friends, and Barnes is....a wild card. But we know he wants to do good.”

“The problem with that is what if Rogers and Maximoff see them ?” Mera asks.

“Pietro says he can deal with his sister. I have full control of her powers, and with Loki here, no one is in danger of her.” Stephen said.

“As for Barnes and Rogers. The former requests not to see him, so they will be kept apart. The rogues won’t be staying at the same place he is. So it’s just a matter of keeping them separate on the meeting. Barnes and Pietro will be staying on the guests rooms in building 4. Rogers and his crew on the outer barracks when there is to much personnel. They are to be confined there when there is no meeting or training.”

Fury looked at Tony.

“You stay away from them. Thye still blame you for Ultron. They are bound to corner you and try to force you to fix things for them. Now I am sure you can handle them, or that Mera and Harley can murder them, but your focus is on finding Godzilla and Mothra. As soon as you got the lead, you take a team and go. We will deal with them. Ultron’s biggest fear is you, so we need you at top to take him out.”

“Of course, if I don’t have to see them, it’s better. I much rather look for monsters than deal with them.”

Rhodey nodded.

“The rogues will come back in two days. So we can prepare for that. That is all, meeting is close.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So good news, the journey to find Mothra begins soon. Her appearance is close.
> 
> Bad news, the rogues are coming back. 
> 
> Excellent news, we get to bash them more as we throw reality on their faces.
> 
> Also, I am writting Loki’s adveture in Skull Island, that will come soon.
> 
> Also, what are your thoughts on Sam ? If you remeber, unlike the other rogues, he does acknowledge that Ultron wasn’t Tony’s fault. Would you like it see his redemption in the future ? Not in this story, but on the next ones.


	8. This is Not a Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury explains to the rogues the situation, and how things are not returning to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the rogues, I hate pardoning them, but I also love another chance to throw reality at them.

Steve and his team where still in Bolivia.

Nat was unable to get the funds they needed for traveling so they were stuck in this hotel room for two people.

He still watches the tv, still waiting for the moment that Tony will call them back.

But like always, nothing.

His thoughts were interrupted by Natasha.

“We have to leave, now !”

“What’s wrong Nat ?”

“There are choppers circuling the hotel, they found us !”

Steve imediatly took command.

“Allright everyone, let’s move and....”

A granade was launched into the room.

“GRANADE !”

Everything went black after that.

Steve woke up in a chair, his hands and feet tied up.

He saw that his team was at his side.

“Is everyone ok ?”

“Peachy.” Sam said.

“I bet this was Stark. That bastard !” Clint said.

“I’ll calm myself down before we land Barton.”

Fury came into the room. Coulson at his back with two woman Steve didn’t know. One has black hair with purple strands, the other has blond hair.

“This are Daisy and Ruby. Daisy is an inhuman and Ruby is an assasin, make a move, they stop you.”

The two had smiles on their faces that made Steve feel uneasy.

“Look, this is a.....”

“Shut up and listen. As much as I and the rest of the world wants you behind bars. That will have to wait. Your all receiving TEMPORAL pardons.”

The rogues smiled st that. They knew it, it was just a matter of time.

“We’re goimg back home !” Wanda said in happiness.

“Stark finally let go of his ego and let us return.” Natasha said.

“I told you guys, it was just a matter of time before they realized we were right.”

Before they could speak. Daisy and Ruby laughed out loud.

“JAJAJAJAJAJA, they think they ar been welcomed back.”

“They have no idea how much things have changed, and his much everyone despises them.”

“No Rogers. No one thinks you’re right, no one has forgiven you, you’re not being welcomed back. We are bringing you, because something we thought impossible has happened.”

Steve felt a bit of dread.

“What happened ?”

“Ultron is alive.”

Steve and his team sat in silence.

“He....he is alive ?”

“Is it the same one, or another creation of Stark ? I swear he....”

Phil then punched Clint on the face.

He fell for, his chair to the floor. 

Steve was in schock, since when was Coulson this strong.

“Elemental Fury bitch.” Daisy whispered.

“It’s the same one. Your little creation Ms. Maximoff. He saved himself in Sokovia.”

Wanda growled.

“Stark created Ultron, not me !”

“Bitch please, we all saw the video. You 5 are the only ones that still believe Stark was on his right mind.”

“I don’t, the video does show that very clear. Ultron is on Hydra, not one Wanda, but also not on Stark.” Sam said.

“Well that’s not true, but I’ll take it Wilson.”

Steve sighted. Even if it wasn’t entirely his fault, Tony shouldn’t have let Wanda take all the blame. He still shouldn’t have played with the scepter and should have told Steve he wasn’t feeling well.

But that must be on the past now. Ultron was back and they need to stop him. Of course they are calling Steve, no one is more fit to lead the Avengers in this tah him.

Yes, this is the first step, to fix everything, him taking command in a big threat, it wil....

“Let me stop the gears in your head Rogers.” Fury said.

“What ?”

“Let me make this clear, you 5 are not pardoned, your not the leader Rogers, Rhodes is. You will all follow his command, every member of the team outranks you. They say do something, you do it. They say leave them alone, you leave them. One mistake, you will go to prision.”

“But sir, it was under my command that Ultron was defeated. I am the best choice.”

“No Rogers, you didn’t plan everything on the Ultron mission, you just said. If they hurt you, hurt them back, of you get killed, walk it off. Tony and Thor were the ones with a plan and the ones that knew what to do.”

“But...”

“Let’s see what happened isner your command, 8 cities destroyed, tons of civilian deaths, property damage, and you not caring about that. So no Rogers, your not the leader, you will follow orders. Or refuse and I can take you to prison, right now !”

The rogues started ranting.

“We won’t follow anyone else but Steve !”

“This is so unfair !”

“You want us to suck up to Stark ? We are the true heroes !”

“I swear that ego will be his doom.”

“Don’t worry guys, I’ll talk to Tony and....”

“Daisy.”

“Yep.”

Daisy used her powers to throw the rogues into the wall.

“AHHHHHHH.”

“THIS, is just a taste of what will happen if you continue this actitud, you will listen to orders, you will follow the rules. You will respect other people’s spaces. And no Rogers, there isn’t any talking to Tony. You won’t get any penny, you won’t get any gear, he doesn’t want to do anything with you and you will respect that, is the least you can do after that lie ! Am I clear ?”

“Fury....” Steve tried.

“AM I CLEAR ?”

“YES SIR !”

Daisy letted them go.

“And you idiots won’t even see him a lot. He lives where you can’t go, and he is going in his own mission to stop Ultron.”

That got Steve worried, what mission was Tony going ? 

“What mission ?”

“Classified.”

“If we are going to work together we...”

“Classified Rogers, there is nothing you can say to get anyone to tell you.”

Steve gritted his teeth. This has to stop.

He and his team are returning, and he will make things return to the way they are meant to be.

He just has to talk to Tony, he knows once they talk, he will fix things.

And everything will return to the way it is meant to be.

Steve is a hero, and he has to safe the Avengers.

And no one will stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they are coming back.
> 
> I think I need to let somethings clear.
> 
> They don’t interact with Tony a lot. Tony will soon set of in the journey to find Godzilla and Mothra, so he will be gone for must of their time in the compound. 
> 
> Also, no one will tell them what he is looking foward too. Trust me, it’s goimg to be so fun when they see the person they blame so much and think the can control. Be backed up by two giant monsters.


	9. Not the Welcome Back He Deserved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve returns to the compound and finds things how

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might know. The tttoe of this chapter is the same as the one of my first anti Steve one shot.
> 
> Let’s see how the delusionals see how things are now, and they meet some people that are not happy to see them.

Steve waited in his seat for the plane to touch land.

He imagined Tony being there, ready to welcome them back, full of apologies.

“What the fuck !” Clint said.

“What is it Clint ?”

“What happened to the compound ?”

Steve looked down and saw it in horror.

He knew that the compound was destroyed, but he thought Tony would rebuild it exactly as it was.

This was so different.

“That’s Avengers HQ. Haven’t you seen it on the news ?” Ruby asked sarcastically. She and Daisy where with them as guards.

“Please Ruby, they only see them in their delusional way, not how they are actually.”

“Eh, good point.”

Steve glared at them. They weren’t Avengers, but he still demands their respect.

“Listen here, I don’t know who you are but I demand respect. I haven’t done anything to you.”

“Oh that’s where you’re wrong Rogers. You DID something to us.”

Steve was shocked, he has never seen this two woman before.

“I was a SHIELD agent before the fall. I was this kind of intern/trainee and joined the organization literarily one day before it fell. I saw friends I made die, I saw my friends loose everything. But it got worst when you came and released the files. We were hunted, we were chase out of our homes, one of my best friends DIED because you had to be the hero.” Daisy said.

“Meanwhile, my Mom and I tried to live our lifes after we left Hydra and just stayed hidden. But then, thanks to the files leaked, we were found, I was forced to be an assasin for Hydra. If I didn’t do what they said, my mom died. It wasn’t until Coulson came in that I got to leave that life, but my mom ? She didn’t make it.”

“This thing’s, they would have never happened if you had just taken then time to get a phone, and called someone that could release only the Hydra files, like Tony Stark for example. Bout you and Ms. Romanoff couldn’t have that right ? Because you’re so important. You two killed lifes without care, and just ignored us.”

Steve stared at them.

He was sorry they suffered, but it wasn’t their fault, they had to stop Hydra.

“Look, I am sorrry that...”

“Safe it. You are not sorry. Just know this. If you expect the Avengers to trest you any different than us ? Your dead wrong.”

“It is time to wake up Rogers.”

Steve and his team where taken out of the jet.

There was no Tony, instead there was a blond woman he didn’t know, a man with similar facial hair similar to Tony’s, and Vision.

“Vision.” Steve greeted his friend.

“Mr. Rogers.”

“It’s Captain.”

“No, you got the tittle revoked by they government, your not a captain anymore.”

Steve shook his head. He is Captain America, no matter what.

“Viz.” Wanda said.

“Ms. Maximoff”

“Call me Wanda.”

“First names are for friends, we aren’t friends. The moment you blamed my friend for something you did was what killed our friendship, the same thing thst has come back to haunt us.”

“Carefull Visión. If you make her upset I’ll make you regret it.” Clint threatened.

“I’ll like to see you try Mr. Barton.”

What followed was Clint walking and punching Vision on the chest, and...

“FUCK, MY HAND !” Clint yelled.

“Oooo, that looks bad, I hope you have enough money to get it fixed.” The woman mocked.

Steve now remembers them. Danvers and Strange.

“Aren’t you going to do something ?”

“Barton attacked Vision without provocation. He payed the consequences.” Strange said.

Steve gritted his teeth, the least they could was help Clint.

“Well, let’s get moving.”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUR ROOMS ARE GONE !” Wanda screamed.

“Exactly what I said, your rooms were destroyed when the original place was destroyed, and since you are criminals, there was no plan to build rooms for you.” Strange said.

“But, But, this is our home !” 

“No. You have never even been here, so this is not your home.”

Steve shook his head. Tony should have known they would be back, he should made them rooms. Exactly like the ones they had.

“What about our stuff ?” Natasha asked. 

“Are you stupid ? They got destroyed on the explosion.” Danvers said.

“Couldn’t Stark replace them ?”

“You know it’s impressive how much you insult Tony, but really can’t live without him and his money. No of course he didn’t replace them, he has much better stuff to do than getting you things.”

“We are Tony’s family, he will help us.” Steve said confidently.

“Keep telling yourself that.”

Instead of being taken to one of the main buildings. They were taken to some small houses outside the compound.

“This are the extra rooms, were visitors rest, you each house has two rooms. Rogers and Wilson goe on home 5, Romanoff and Maximoff on home 6, and Barton on home 7.”

“Why can’t we be on the buildings ?”

“Only two of the five buildings have rooms. Both only have for people that live here.”

It was a lie, building 4 had guest rooms, but they weren’t going to turtore the people living there.”

Clint opened his room. It had only a bed, a desk, a closet, and a tv.

“This is it !”

“You should have thought about that before betraying Tony and loosing all of his support.” Strange said.

Steve shook his head, they didn’t betray Tony.

“Now rules. You are confined here at the hq. You are free to go to the communial areas of building 4. You will only go to buildings 1 and 3 with someone from the team, you can’t go alone. Building 5 is completely out of limits, so is building 2 unless you need medical. So Barton can head in there after we are done, someone will watch him though.”

“On your rooms there is a orange piece of paper. That is the meal pass. Breakfast is from 7 to 9, lunch from 12 to 2, and dinner from 6 to 8. You may select the products marked orange during this times, as they are going to be free for you. Go in any other hour, or select the blue products, you will have pay for it.”

“Why can’t we go in building 5 ?” Steve asks.

“That’s where we live Rogers, and we don’t want you there.”

Steve gripped his fists. He has to talk to Tony, he has to get into that building.

“Is Tony coming here to see us ?”

“No, infact after the meeting tomorrow he is leaving with a few others to his mission.”

“Can you tell us what the mission is ?” Natasha asked.

“Nope. Someone will come collect you tomorrow to get you to the meeting.”

They left before Steve could ask more questions.

He went to his room and was very disappointed. This was not what he was used too. 

After everything he has done, all of his heroic acts. 

This is not the welcome back he deserved.

“Boss.”

“Yes FRI ?” Tony was watching TV with Mera on his side, laying her head on his shoulder. 

“I have found an exact location for the energy signature that your father recorded of, Titanus Mosura.”

That got Tony’s full attention.

“Where ?”

“Yuan Forest, China.”

Tony nodded.

“Set the location, we go after the meeting tomorrow.”

He looked at his girlfriend.

“Time to meet the Queen of the Monsters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The path to Mothra is set. Soon Tony will go meet her, in fact, she is going to show up in one of tomorrow’s chapters. But first we must deal with another meeting, this time, with Steve.
> 
> So either today or tomorrow, I’ll post something call future ideas. I’ll tell you my future plans after the series is goer so you can tell me which one sounds more interesting.


	10. Things Have Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve see how much things have changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. More Steve bashing, alsoBucky finally appears. 
> 
> He won’t be meeting the rogues here thought, that deserves its own chapter.

Bucky.

Was he still Bucky ?

He doesn’t know.

It has been a year since he gave himself,up to face consequences. A years since he was found not guilty for the crimes committed by the Winter Soldier.

The Winter Soldier, fue entity on his head, that was now gone.

It had been removed from him. He was free from the triggers, free from Hydra.

But he was not free from confusion.

He didn’t have to time to deal with it. His friend at the place he was taken, Janice, told him the Avengers needed him.

Ultron, the robot unwillingly createdby Stark, willingly created by Maximoff, is alive and wants revenge.

Bucky has to step up to the fight once again.

He was nervous.

He doesn’t know most of the Avengers, and even if Stark forgave him for what he did, it was still terrifying to see him.

And then there was Steve.

Bucky was not happy with Steve.

He learned that Steve has destroyed 8 cities for him, and refuses to take responsibility for his actions. He also took in a Hydra agent, and chose her over his teammates, and there is also the fact he knew about the Starks, and said nothing.

He wasn’t going to the Avengers meeting, he was going to the one at SHIELD, to avoid running into Steve. After that, he would go to the Avengers HQ and stay with another recruit, Maximoff’s brother, who unlike his sister, was making an effort to be better and atone for his mistakes.

He knows he is going to have to speak to Steve, he knows it’s only a mattter of time, but he needs to answer his questions first.

Who is he ?

Tony didn’t want to wake up.

He didn’t sleep until late because he and Mera decided to “have fun” before sleeping.

They were to set off to find Mothra today after lunch. He has received permition from the Chinise government.

He had a small team goimg with him, most will stay behind and train for Ultron.

And yes, Mera is coming with him, but they won’t have the same privacy there than in here.

It would be also, the perfect opportunity to ask her to be his wife.

He wasn’t looking foward to this morning though, because he has to run into the rogues. He knows Rogers knows he is leaving, and both Daisy, and Vision, told him Rogers is desperate to talk to him. Probably because he thinks he can get Tony to fix his problems. No way in hell.

He gently woke up Mera.

“Don’t want to wake up.”

“Sorry love, but we have a meeting and we need to have breakfast.”

“Stay.”

“We can’t, And you’re the one that always says I need to eat so....”

“Fine Fine, I’m up.”

“Well let’s go.”

“I don’t want to imagine the chaos that is going to happen in the guest rooms.”

“Why’s that ?”

“Don’t you remeber, when Rhodey asked who wanted to pick the rogues up, Loki volunteered.”

Oh shit.

Steve went with his team to have breakfast, they were escorted by two iron legionaries oiloted by FRIDAY.

They tried asking her questions, like where was Tony and if she could call him to have breakfast with them, but she stayed silent.

She only spoke after they were back at their rooms, that a member of the Avengers will come to collect them for the meeting.

He hopes is Tony.

It has to be, they have to start fixing this.

But the one that came wasn’t Tony, it was one of the persons that they wanted to see the least.

“YOU !” Clint yelled.

“Hello Barton, missed me ?”

Loki.

“What the hell are you doing here ?” Natasha asks.

“No one wanted to come collect you, so I volunteered.”

Steve growled, he still can’t believe Loki is an Avenger, he will fix that once he is back in command.

“Ah the look of a man planning, take my advice Rogers, don’t, I saw how just some of the members took you down as nothing but flies. Now in here with the whole team, and the SHIELD team, you stand no chance.”

“Don’t underestimate us.” Wanda growled.

“Jajajajajaja, you witch are a joke to me. Do you know I am in charge of keeping you at bay ? I will enjoy that.”

“If you touch a hair of her, I’ll.....” Clint stared.

“Do something stupid and get sent to prision. Please do, we don’t want any of you here. I became good friends with Laura you know, she is a great woman, don’t worry though, I have no interest in her.”

Loki began walking, and as much as he hates it, they have to follow him.

“She already has a new man after all.” He said laughing.

Clint growled but Nat calmed him down.

Steve has to fix this, there is no way he can’t allow this to continue.

Steve and his team were brought to building one, to the top floor.

It was a huge room, the floor was a room.

It was impressive and shows how much things have changed.

Steve does like this though, it will be useful when he is back in command.

When they got there, Rhodes, Danvers, Strange, and a man he didn’t know where already there.

“Ah, I see you were suscefull. I must admit I had my doubts.”

“Ah King T’Challa, I am ashamed by your lack of confidence.”

“O we knew you could handle them. We were worried they would annoy you to the pint you murdered them.” Strange answered.

Steve went to them, to demand to know what is going on.

“Get in your seat Rogers.”

“Rhodes I....”

“Need to seat down, you and your team go on the back chairs, now go before the others arrive. It is for your safety actually.”

Steve growled but the man now known as T’Challa grabbed him.

“Mr. Rogers, if you and your team would follow me.”

“Hey ! You’re the guy in the car suit !” Clint said.

“Still with that inability to shut up. Looks like I did choose the right side Mr. Barton.”

The doers opened to revail a man and a woman, the man was Scott Lang, a person they tried recruiting but said no. 

“Hey, I am not the last one ! And I wasn’t the donut person this time !”

“After you forgot ? Never again. Harley refuses to let you, so she is picking them up herself.”

“That’s awesome.”

Steve felt a bit of loss. This was what it used to be, why can’t they go back to this ? 

The next person to come was Bruce, and he had the woman that claims to be his girlfriend.

“Bruce.” Natasha called him.

Bruce ignored her, and just kept walking to his seat.

The woman did hear them, and just gave them the middle finger.

“Stay away from my man Romanoff, he doesn’t want to even see you. Sneak on him, I sneak my sword on your body.”

Steve glared at the threat, no one threats his team.

He looked at Rhodes, waiting for him to say something in Nat’s defense.

He said nothing.

Steve can’t believe this, they are heroes, they deserve respect.

“Someone shut him up, he is about to speak his delusional mind !”

Two women came next, one has green skin, and the other is extremely pale.

Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn.

Tony’s sister.

He can’t see the remeblance, so it must be true that she is adopted.

Still, Tony’s sister or not, she must respect him.

“Mam, I demand respect for me and my team.”

“And my brother wanted respect when you were in charge, not only did he didn’t get it, you hid our parent’s deaths from him.”

“I was protecting him, and we never disrespected Tony.”

“Dude, shut up. Leave my gir alone, she has the right to be offended for,her family. They were her parents too.”

Thor came in before he could speak.

“Are you bothering my friends Rogers ?”

“What ? No Thor they are....”

“She is defending her brother, just like I would to mine, I won’t tolerate your bullying anymore Rogers. The first time I was blind to it, this time is different.”

“Thor how can you say that, we’re friends.”

“Nay, we aren’t friends.”

“A big guy, I knew you cared for me, have I told you you’re my favorite.”

“What ? I’m your girlfriend !”

“Don’t be jealous Ivy.”

Thor laughed and the three went to sit down.

5e doors opened one last time, and he came in.

Tony, the chance to fix this was here.

He wasn’t alone, the red haired woman was with him, and so was the Spider-Man.

“You’re the last ones.” Scott called.

“Sorry, we were a bit busy doing something important.”

“What is that ?” Harley asked her brother with a smirk.

“Me.” Was all What Mera said.

Spider-Man lowered his head, embarrassed.

“Tony.” Steve called him.

“You didn’t kill them, good job Lokes.”

“Thanks Anthony.”

Tony just ignored his calls.

“Tony, we need to talk.”

“Come on Stark, stop being a baby and talk to us.” Clint said.

“Are you hearing something Mera ?”

“Nope.”

Steve watched as Tony ignored them and took a sit. All of 5e sits near him were taken, he can’t go there and sit besides him.

“Sit down Rogers so we can begin.”

Steve sat down, planning on how to speak to Tony alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are taking a break from the delusions and going on the search for Mothra. 
> 
> Here is a hint, Godzilla and Mothra have a way deeper connection with Tony than him just being an Elemental.


	11. Off to Find a Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony sets off in his journey to find Mothra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Journey to find Mothra is here, we also see how Ultron is doing, and a delusional attempt of Steve to talk to Tony.

Ultron looked at his new body.

It was perfect, stronger than the last ones.

Still, he knows he can’t defeat the Avengers wth just a powerful body and a army.

He needs more.

He has seen the records.

He wasn’t surprised that the Captain has gone rogue, even with just the data you could tell the man wasn’t gonna allow anyone to tell him no. 

Rogers was falling, it was just a matter of time before he reached the bottom, and the Stark part of Ultron wants to see that.

He was also not surprised he added Maximoff. Her hatred for Stark made her someone easy to control. He knows that very well. She claims to be strong, but she is so weak. He is going to enjoy getting payback for her betrayal.

He was intrigued by the New Avengers, they were intriguing.

So many different people, with different skillls.

The Avengers have evolved, Tony has evolved.

He has to evolve to.

“Now let’s see what we can use.” He was searching for some hidden data he managed to find.

“Project Scott’s cookies ? Who is Scott ?”

“The Raft ? I have no need for a prision.”

“The Rescue And Iron Heart suits ? Both made for females. What are you doing Tony ?”

“Hmm, What’s this, Monster Zero ? Interesting.”

After searching, he changed his mind.

“You know what, better not.”

He continued searching until he found so,etching great.

“Ah Yes. This is perfect.”

“Project Ultimo.”

It was time to go.

After the meeting, Rogers tried chasing him to talk, but he just got the suit, took Mera, and flew to their building.

She still can’t handle flying.

They were setting of to the Yuan Forest to find Mothra.

He has a little team to go with him, only 6 people as the rest are needed to track Ultron, and be prepared for any attack.

Mera was coming with him of course, there was no objection to that. 

Bruce and Valkyrie were the 3rd and 4th members. It was decided that since he is taking few people,with him, he might take two huge power houses. 

Scott was the 5th member, simply because the guy loves monster and they couldn’t say no to him. Also his growing and shrinking abilities can come in handy. And he is a very nice guy to have around.

The last member was Peter. 

Why ? Because Tony promised he was gonna protect him, and he is going to take the kid with him. They can’t take chances with Ultron.

He won’t allow the kid to be besides Rogers anyway. He has to leave Harley and that’s enough. It was decided that 3 elementals had to stay, and Harley told him to take Peter. She can handle Rogers. 

Once he is gone, she is gonna be one of his targets due to their connection, but Harley says she can get some steam out of her body. 

He should feel sorry for Rogers. But he can’t.

“Ready ?” Rhodey came in as Tony finished packing.

“Ready.”

“Are you sure you packed everything ?”

“Yeah.”

Rhodey rolled his eyes.

He went to Tony’s cabinet, and got out a box.

“Everything ?”

“Crap.”

“Tones, you will ask her.”

“I will Rhodey, I just wished he wasn’t back when I had to do this, I am nervous enough.”

“Has Rogers dome something ?”

“I’m talking about Ultron.”

“Oh, don’t worry Tones, we will defeat the bastard, together.”

“Together.”

Tony and his team were in the air pad ready to take off.

“Keep coms at all times, we need to be prepared for everything.”

“Got it.”

“And no doing Mera, remeber Peter is there.”

“Yes Sis, I am not going to traumatize him.”

Harley hugged her brother.

“And ask her the dam question.” She whispered.

“Yes Sis.”

They were about to board when Rogers came running.

“Tony wait !”

“All right everyone. Time to go !”

“Tony we need to talk now !”

Steve tried rushing to the plane, but he suddenly slipped.

“What !”

There was ice on the floor.

“Oops.” Harley said.

Scott made a bye sign and closed the door.

They took of before Rogers could try anything else.

They don’t have time for him anyway, they must meet a Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the comics, you know Ultimo is something to be afraid of.
> 
> The Queen herself shows up next chapter. 
> 
> Mothra is coming to the story finally, and she has some....interesting things to say to Tony.


	12. Mothra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds and meets Mothra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Queen is here.
> 
> Will she help Tony, what’s her connection to him ?

The plane ride was fun.

Seeing Scott and Peter try to destroy each other in Mario Party, only for him to take the win was awesome. The fact that Valkyrie got second place in her first time and defeating the pros. Was cool as well.

Mera and Bruce just laughed when they saw Scott’s and Peter’s reactions.

Rogers was soon forgotten on the trip. He is the other’s problem. He had no idea what the man will do, for him Tony is the way to solve his problems. But Rogers has no idea where Tony is even going. Who knows what the man will try to do now. 

Not his problem, is the others’ and he knows they can get them under control.

Ultron hasn’t escape his mind, he has no idea what he is doing, or how the hell is he even alive. But he must focus on the facts. He is back and they must defeat him for good.”

He must focus on getting Mothra, he only met her when he was a baby, he has no idea what to expect. And that’s forgetting the fact he is going to talk to a giant moth. 

His father talk to her as she was a goddess, she has the ability to heal every wound with her essence. Her yellow and orange wings shine in a blue glow unlike anything ever seen.

His father said that no matter how much humans advance, they would never make something as beautifull as Mothra. She is nature’s top creation. 

He is excited and nervous at the same time.

Tony went to the quarters that he and Mera were using for the flight.

When the team expanded. He creates 4 planes.

Three where meduim planes. They have 8 quarters for resting, the main area, two bathrooms and a kitchen. 

The 4th was built under the inspiration of SHIELD’s Zephyr One. He actually got the help from FitzSimmoms to built it. It was huge, and it has 14 quarters, a bigger kitchen, main area, and even a lab.

They had to leave that one im case Rhodey needs it, but the medium ones are comfortable as well.

Since they were going to remote areas, it is also,perfect as a living station.

Anyway, he got to the room and he saw the box at the top of his bag.

He will ask her before they fight Ultron, he was going to do it.

Maybe he should do it now..maybe....

“If you want to ask her, it’s to late now boss, we have arrived to the place.”

“Dam it.”

The plane turned hydro a crossed the river.

“There is a giant water fall near the end of the river, she is at the other side.”

“To think there is a giant moth at the other side of that water fall, and she has been hiding all this time.” Mera said.

“The fact she exits it’s incredible. How Howard Stark describes her, she is nature’s perfect being.” Bruce said.

“She is the Queen of the Monsters, But Dad said she is practically the Queen of the Planet. She has lived for so long, survived all of this years. She is incredible.”

“Well Thank You.” 

Tony looked around, someone has spoken, a woman but he can’t see her.

“What ?”

“Tony ?” Mera asks him.

“I heard a voice.”

“What ?”

“Hello !”

Now Mera heard her too, and so did Bruce and Peter.

“It’s her !” Peter said.

“You guys can hear her ?” Scott aks.

“Elementals have a connection to Godzilla and Mothra, we can understand them.”

“Oh our connection is much deeper than that, it has been a long time Tony.”

“You remeber my name ?”

“Of course, and your sense is the same as before. Now I’ll open a passage for you to come in, but do,it alone. I want to see you and talk to you alone first.”

Tony entered the falls and saw a cave.

“Wow.”

“It’s my home, don’t you like it ?”

He saw her standing in the wall.

Mothra, the Queen of the Monsters.

His father was right, she was beautifull.

“Wow. It’s you, I can’t believe it. Should I call you Queen Mothra, or Mosura ?”

“Mothra is fine, there is no need for the Queen thing.”

“Wow.”

“You seem stunned, I haven’t changed since the last time I saw you. Well you were a baby so we haven’t seen each other for real.”

“Yeah, but why didn’t you...”

“After we saw you, Goji and I had to enter hybernarion, your father said he would wake us up when it was time, but he never did.”

“Probably because he died.”

“Howard is dead ! What happened ?”

“Hydra.”

“Oh. So sorry dear, I wish we could have woken up sooner.”

“Why did you wake up ?”

“The energy of the combined blast told us it was time. We have been waiting for you, it’s nit smart for two monsters to go threw human cities.”

“Yeah, that’s true.”

“I am very glad to see you, but I must ask, you seek nervous, is something wrong ?”

Tony sighted and told her everything. Ironman, New York, Ultron, the elementals reuniting, and Ultron returning.

“Oh dear, global extinction ? We can’t have that.”

“So you will help us ?”

“Yep. You habe my help to defeat Ultron.”

“Sweet, now we neede Godzilla.”

“I’ll take you to him. He lives on a lost island in the middle of the pasific, on its underwater caves. I also need to tell you why our connection is deeper, but first, we can let your friends, and lady waiting.”

Mera waited for her boyfriend to come out.

“Can you guys hear what she is saying.” Valkyrie asks.

“No, she must have a way to make sure only Tony hears her.”

Just then Tony came out of the water fall. 

“Hey everyone, look at my new friend.”

With that, Mothra stood behind him, and spread her wings.

The Queen of the Monsters was awake and ready, now they need the King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tony has gotten Mothra and the location of Godzilla, now he must find the King. 
> 
> But why is Mothra so loving to him ? He has no idea how deep their connection is, more than just being the elemental leader.


	13. Trying (and failing) to Fix Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and his team try to get things back to their way, but no one listens to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another rogue chapter where they get bash.
> 
> Sadly the moments many have been waiting for don’t happen here, but they are happening very soon.

Steve walked around the new place.

He had to think of a plan to get some people on their side. With Tony not here, they need to gather a bigger team so they cms convince him to get rid of the Accords.

The problem is that they have no idea who this people are. The only ones they know are Rhodes, Vision, Thor, and Bruce. Bruce went with Tony so he is out, and Rhodes is very much pro Accords, that only leaves Vision and Thor.

Natasha says that one person they need to have their sight on is Tony’s sister. She has to have much more sway over him, if they get her to his side, they would have his family with them.

“The best target would be his girlfriend, but she left with him, so his sister is the next one. But we need to be carefull around her, one wrong move and Tony will get the wrong message and see us threatening her, and watch out for her girlfriend, if there is a plant nearby, she is extremely dangerous.”

So the red hair is Tony’s girlfriend. Steve doesn’t like it, he knows she is not what she seems and needs Tony to get her of their lives. Steve will prove it to him.

Steve will get things exactly to the way they were, the good and right way.

So with that, he sets off to find the first person he wants to speak to, Vision.

He and Wanda find him on one of the fields, and he is not alone.

Strange is with him and so is Loki.

“Hey Vision.”

“Mr. Rogers.”

Sage resisted the urge to role his head, its Captain Rogers, nothing can change that.

“Can we talk to you ? Alone ?”

“I am afraid that is not possible. Dr. Strsnge, Loki, and I need to do soe,thing with urgency.”

“Viz please, just some minutes.” Wands begged.

“I can’t, and to be honest I don’t want to.”

“Viz you can’t seriously belive the lies Stark has told you, we are the heroes and....”

“I am going to stop you right there. Tony has told no lies. He actually doesn’t talk about you, he barley mentions you, the one thing he did say was that you 5 knew of what happened to his parents and said nothing. Something Mr. Rogers confirmed on Germany when he talked to Tony before the fight. That actions disgusts me a lot. Specially from you Ms. Maximoff.”

“What ?”

“You constantly cry about your parents, but show no empathy when it’s about another one.”

“Stark killed my parents ! He deserved to be....”

“No he didn’t, and your refusal to see the truth shows how Tony is a better person than you.”

“WHAT !”

“It’s simple Maximoff, when Barnes told Tony, he didn’t hide the fact it was him, it was his hand that took their lifes......”

“IT WASN’T BUCKY !” Steve yelled 

Stephen groaned. 

“Please let me Finnish. It was Barnes’ hands, but he wasn’t himself. He didn’t want to do it, and he had no way to stop himself, Tony sees that and doesn’t blame Barnes for what happened. He blames the true culprit. Meanwhile you blame someone that wasn’t even involve in the bombings. He didn’t even sell it, it was Stane the one that did.”

“But...the bomb said Stark, he had to be involved.”

“That’s ridiculous, so let’s say that a craxy driver runs over people and his car said Mazda. By your logic Mazda had to be involved.”

“Also the fact that Rogers here defends it, it’s actullsly quite amusing, because he agrees with you that Anthony killed your parents, he agrees that Barnes killed his parents.” Loki said with a smirk.

“That’s different.” Steve said.

“It isn’t, and if you excuse us, we need to leave.”

Visión left with the others, ignoring Wanda’s calls for him to stay.

“RHODES !”

Rhodey groaned at the voice. 

He was walking to their quarters with Carol and Hope when he heard Barton.

He was coming with Romanoff, and he knows exactly what he wants.

“What do you want Barton.”

“We have questions and you will answer us.”

“Well that depends, ask.”

“Where is my wife.”

“You mean ex wife right ? She made it very public.” Hope said.

“She is just angry, she will...”

“I will what Clinton ?”

Laura was just behind them.

“Laura.”

Clint went to get close to her......only for her to slap him hard on the face.

“What ? Laura what did I?”

Another slap, and another one, and another one.

Clint was shocked, but Laura wasn’t done.

She went to Natasha and kneed her on the stomach.

“Consider your status as aunt revoked. You murderer.”

“Laura, What did I....”

“You sold us out ! The information you leaked, it brought murderes to our house. Your two were busy following Rogers on his delusional campaign, so you wouldn’t know, it was Tony, Rhodey, and Phil the ones that saved us. At they came just in time, Cooper got shot !”

“WHAT !” Clint said.

“Oh don’t act concern Barton, you don’t care, Maximoff is way more important for you anyway. He had to had surgery, Bruce managed to safe him but he still had to go threw therapy since the incident traumatize him. Lucky for us, Tony and his friends helped us. Pepper gave me a job and I can sustain the kids now, and Harley sees Cooper for free. She said she has no need of my money now that she has all of what her father saved for her back. So I only need to pay for the physical therapy. Where were you two when all of this happened ? Oh yeah, on the run, avoiding consequences for your actions, actions that are disgusting.”

“Laura honey I had to, Stark had it out for Wanda and I.....”

“Because that’s all what this is about. Wanda fucking Maximoff. I swear the only thinking that kept me for, chasing the middle name of my baby is that Pietro doesn’t deserve to have his memory trashed by his sister. I already changed his first name.”

“You changed his name ?” Natasha aks.

“Yeah. Didn’t want to name him after the woman that almost killed him. I like his new name, named after the man that saved him, Anthony.”

Natasha had her eyes wide opened. She can’t belive she lost her Aunt status and had the baby named after her changed to be named after Stark.

“You named my son after Stark !” Clint was schoked.

“It’s MY son Barton. I got full custody, and yeah, I did. Get this threw your stupid head, we are done. We don’t want anything to you with you, the traitor at your side, or your other friends. In fact, I got another man now, one that is much better, one that is, the leader of this great team.”

That made their heads click.

“RHODES, you left me for Rhodes !”

“Yep. He is already way more present and caring than you, and I love him. We are goer Clint, don’t go close to my family ever again.”

Laura grabbed Rhodey and left, Carol and Hope on their back to make sure they don’t try anything.

After learning that Laura had cutted him of her life and replaced him with Rhodes. Clint stayed on his room.

Steve was angry for his friend, how could they do this to him. 

He really needs to talk to Tony so they can fix all of this, this is very unfair.

So with that in mind, they went to speak with the closest one to him. His sister.

Harley was on the cafeteria with Ivy, Thor, and T’Challa.

“Oh great, the delusional ones are here.” Ivy said.

“It looks like they want friend Harley.” Thor said, they were looking straight at her.

“It makes sense. Rogers wants to get Tony to fix his problems, since he is gone he will find the person closest to him, with Mera gone too, Harley is the closest one.” T’Challa said.

“Fuck.”

Steve got close to her, Natasha and Sam on his back.

“Ms. Quinn.”

“She’s a Stark.” Ivy said.

“Sorry. Ms. Stark.”

“Yeah, don’t care, get lost.”

Steve could see the Tony way on her.

“We need to talk to you.”

“And I want to be able to fly, but we can’t get what we want all the time right ?”

“Please mam, five minutes of your time.” Sam said.

“And tell me why would I give my time to the people that mistrirated my brother for so long ?”

“We were your brother’s friends.” Natasha said.

“We still are.” Steve said.

“Nah, you aren’t. His only real friends there were Bruce and Thor. I won’t say a word to the one that hid our parents’ deaths, and the one that wrote that shitty report on my brother.”

“That was the truth on him. It’s the official report I made.” Natasha said.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME ROMANOFF !” Fury said as he came in.

“Sir what ?”

“All this years you believe that that was the official report ?”

“Well yes, that’s what I evaluated and....”

“You’re a spy, not a psychologist, why the hell would I make something that a fake psychologist made. Harley here is a official psycologist, she can tell us what part of the report is true.”

“None. The definition of narcissist is completely wrong, I haven’t read the full report but any psycologist can tell you that is bullshit.”

“But sir, I thought that....”

“That report was show to Tony to motivate him. But everyone knew it was trash. The reason Harley here didn’t read it is because I threw it on the garbage once I got back to base. Coulson made the official report on Tony, and he consulted psychologists for it. I’ll bring it to you so you can see the truth.”

“You say friend Tony is a egotist, but you should see the mirror Romanoff, the egotist is you.” Thor said.

Natasha couldn’t believe this, she was sure the report she made was true, it was her skills thst made it.

“Now get lost Rogers. No one wants to see you.”

“But we need to talk to her, I need to speak with Tony and she is my best bet.”

Harley grabbed his arm, and made ice come out, enough for him to feel pain from the cold.

“W...What, since when..”

“You don’t know all about the Starks. Hey Ivy baby can you get them lost.”

“Sure.”

Ivy used the pants to grab Rogers and his team, and throw them away.

After they where gone, Harley called him.

“You cans come out P.”

Pietro came out of the bathroom.

“Thanks.”

“You know you are going to have to face them.”

“Oh I know, and I have somethings to say to them, specially Wanda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pietro is at the HQ, is just a matter of time.....
> 
> Next though, Tony finally learns why his bond with Godzilla and Mothra is so strong.
> 
> Thank you to everyone that commented on the future ideas things. I’ll post an update there later, for you to see what I have thought about.


	14. The Monsters and the Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony learns his true connection to Godzilla and Mothra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after the delusions of last chapter. Let’s take a break and learn Tony’s true connection to the King and the Queen.

Tony watched as Mothra lead them to Godzilla.

“You must call your friends before we get close. The island won’t allow you to contact anyone.”

“Someone call Rhodey and tell him we have her, and we are going out of contact to find Godzilla.”

Scott nodded and run to call.

“Why won’t we be allowed to call.”

“The Island has a nuclear energy fountain so strong that it makes communications cut.”

“That’s how you survive for so long, the nuclear energy.”

“Yep.”

“That’s amazing.” Bruce said.

“We choose our layers by the high amounts of radiation they have, my waterfall had it too. So does the volcano of....”

“Wait ! You sent Tony to a cave full of radiation !” Mera said surprised.

“Oh he is going to be fine. Radiation has no effect on him. He does have Goji’s blood and my essence on his body.”

He has what now ?

“I have......what ?”

“O dear, don’t you know ? Didn’t your parents ever told you ?”

“No !”

“Well let me tell you the story.”

“When you were born, your powers were abnormally high. It was extremely impressive. Your father was very proud. But that came with a negative effect. You’re human body couldn’t handle the fire power running threw you. It was to much for a baby. Elementals mostly show their powers when they are kids, when their bodies can handle it. But yours came out to early. They were killing you. Your father tried everything, but nothing was working, you were dying. So your father called us to see if we could help, and Goji got the idea. He had Howard get some of his blood that was fire resistant and some of my essence to heal what it was already hurt. He then injected it to you, and it worked. Your body was able to handle your powers now. That moment, your bond to Goji and me was stronger than ever. You Tony, are part Titan.”

That was......

Crazy.

He almost died as a baby because of his powers, and he has the blood of Godzilla and the essence of Mothra on him.

“Wow.” Peter said.

“That explains why you healed so fast from injuries in fights. Sometimes even faster than Rogers. Her essence can heal anything.”

“Since it’s not direct it is weaker and slower, but yes, in time it heals your injures.”

Tony still didn’t know what to think.

“So that’s why you weren’t worried he would die from the radiation.” Mera said.

“Yep.”

All she could think was. I’m having strong babies.

“So Godzilla and you are basically Tony’s second parents.” Peter asks amazed.

“It could be said that way.” Mothra responded to the kid with a laugh.

“AWESOME !”

“Well, this is officially the craziest 4 days of my life.”

“Your connection to,us allows you to understand the other Titans if they ever wake up. It will also protect you from them. Hell Rodan will probably befriend you.” 

“Hello ? Not all of us can understand Titan !” Valkyrie said, she has no idea what just happened.

Tony was still thinking of the truth when Mera found him.

“That doesn’t change anything.”

“What ?”

“I still love you even when I learn you are part Titan.”

That’s good, that worrried him.

“I am honestly fine with it. It’s nice to have more family even if they are monsters.”

“I don’t think the term monsters is for them.”

“You’re right, Titans.”

”That’s better.”

She closed the door and locked it.

“Now come here Titan Prince, let’s have a bit of fun.”

“Oh yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Mothra is truly Momthra. 
> 
> This explains why unlike the others, Tony can talk to the other Titans, such as Rodan and Ghidorah, who are in this universe and will show up.
> 
> Now next chapter, is a moment many have been waiting for. 
> 
> In the comments I see many can’t wait for Pietro to meet Wanda and lay some truths on her.
> 
> The wait is over. That happens next.


	15. Reunions with Realities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Wanda get big hits of realty by people they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment many of you have been waiting.
> 
> Pietro and Bucky give the hard truths to Wanda and Steve.
> 
> Let’s crush their delusions, let’s go !

Steve and his team got out of the gym limping.

They had a training session with Thor and Danvers, and they were savage.

No matter what strategy Steve tried. They lost.

He was very disappointed at Thor. They were suppose to be his friends. But he beated them up without mercy.

“Dam it, my arm.” Sam said.

“Why couldn’t they just leave me with my powers.” Wanda said.

Strange was there as well but just to make sure Wanda could use her powers. When they finished, he blocked them away, ignoring all of their protests. Wanda tried to stop him, but she failed.

“Don’t worry Wanda, I’ll talk to Tony.”

“What’s with you and Stark ? You want him back so badly.”

“He is part of the team. He is part of the family, he just needs to remember it.”

“I don’t want him here. He should not be an Avenger, he halild must be the banker and the one that makes the gear. Let him rot in a lab where he belongs.”

“I second that.” Clint said.

“Enough, Tony is part of the team and we will get him back. He will apologize to us and will pay the consequences and then we will be back at how it was before.”

“Steve please, he murdered my parents and brother, don’t make him part of the tram, he is a monster.”

“Funny his wrong you use the term monster Wanda.”

Everyone gasped at that voice.

There is no way, he was dead !

“Pietro ?”

Pietro came out of the room. Daisy and Ruby following him.

“What ?” Clint said.

“TAHITI, it’s a magical place.”

“He was subjected to the same expirement that Coulson was.”

“AIM infiltrated where my body was and stold it, then they brought me back. MODOK wanted to use me as a soilder or food for Hive. Lucky for me, Tony saved me.”

That made Steve feel a bit proud at Tony. If he wants to say sorry, this is a great way to do it. On the other hand, he should have told them as soon as he rescued him.

Wanda got close to her brother, but he made a step to get away.

“Pietro ?”

“What, don’t you think I forgot how you used your powers on me ?”

“And before you go on a Stark rant. Pietro has stayed on SHIELD for all of his time back.” Daisy said.

“So Wanda, are you going to say sorry for how you forced me to continue on Hydra ?”

“It wasn’t like that, you wanted to leave me !”

“Because it was wrong. You wanted to kill a man that had nothing to do with our tragedy, do your recearch Wanda.”

“But Pietro....”

“And to make it worst, you made me your cómplice to build Ultron, the same robot that is threatening us right now. Don’t lie to me, I was there. You said you wanted him to build something that would destroy him, and that is exactly what happened.”

“I never thought he would do Ultron, that’s on him !”

“No Wanda. The original Ultron plan was scrapped, you made him revisit it, that’s on you.”

Clint got close to Pietro.

“Kid, are you ok ?” He asked kindly.

“Stop the bullshit, I am not a kid. You disgust me Barton, leaving your lovely wife for the star sprangled idiot. Am I suppose to have loyalty to you because I saved YOU ? No man. I am not Wanda. I support the Accords, I like how this team is runnng.”

“Pietro please.” Wanda tried to reach for her brother, she needs her powers back, he can’t leave her.

“I said the same to you when I wanted to escape and live my life, did you listen to me ? No. So it’s time I return the favor.”

Pietro ran away at his speed.

Wanda fell to her knees and cried.

Clint and Sam were consoling Wanda for what happened.

Natasha tried getting more information from Daisy and Ruby, but the latter responded with a punch in the face. She was at the med bay getting her nose checked out.

And Steve was on his way to confront Rhodes.

They needed answers. How was Pietro alive, why didn’t anyone tell them, he was Wanda’s brother.

He heard Rhodes was also dating Laura now, that needs to stop. He has no right to do that to Clint, Laura is his woman.

And he needs to talk to Tony, it was enough that he left just after they came back, when he should be apologizing and helping Steve fix things.

But he has no idea what he is doing, doesn’t anyone realize the danger this could be.

Steve needs answers, and he is going to get them.

He went to building 5, he was not letting the rules stop him. 

“I know you’re not welcomed there Punk.”

That voice made him freeze.

It can’t be, how is he....

He turned around and saw him.

Bucky.

“Bucky ?”

“Steve.”

Steve got close to his friend.

“What are you doing here ?”

“I’m here to fight Ultron.”

“Are you staying with us !” This is perfect, Steve and Bucky reunited again. Nothing can stop them now.

“No. I am staying on another area.”

“What? Why ?”

“Where I am staying is where employees live, the allowed me there, but not you.”

“Why ?”

“They aren’t comfortable with you. That’s their home. You are just visitors.”

“This is our home.”

“No, but and that building is specially not your home, why are you going three ?”

“I need to see Rhodes. This secrets need to stop.”

“Very hypocrate for you to say that, considering you kept a secret that wasn’t yours to keep for 2 years.”

“It was different, I did it to spare Tony and protect you, I didn’t know how he would react.”

“He reacted very well. And it’s different, this secrets have nothing to do with you.”

“Are you ok ?”

“What the hell are you taking about ?”

“It’s weird to me that you remained hidden from me, why didn’t no one tell me you were here ?”

“I asked them too.”

Steve can’t believe what he just heard.

“What ?”

“You heard me, I didn’t want anything to do with a man that ignores his friends, and brings in a hydra agent.”

“Wanda is a victim, must like you....”

Bucky punched Steve in the face. Steve fell to the ground.

“I am nothing like her. Now unlike you I received an invitation to go there, so go back to your team.”

Bucky went to leave, Steve got up, he has to stop him.

“Bucky Wait !”

Thor then flew and landed on front of Steve. Carol on his side.

“You aren’t allowed here Rogers.”

“Let me pass, I need to talk to Bucky !”

“Actually Steve, I go by James now.”

Bucky entered the building.

“Bucky Wait !”

“Mr, Rogers, control yourself !”

“BUCKY!” Steve tried to get past them.

Thor had enough and punched Steve in the face.

He fell to the ground unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Thanos said. “Reality is often disappointing.” Right Steve ? 
> 
> But unlikely him, you can’t do anything about it.
> 
> So Steve and the others have been let some harsh truths, but we know they won’t make them think, they make them more desperate to prove themselves right. They are bound to try something. 
> 
> There will be more interactions with Pietro and James in the spin off series.


	16. Taking Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultron continues his plan, and Rhodey must start to take action against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we check on Ultron and then go back to Rhodey, who must deal with the murderer robot coming closer, and the rogues getting more annoying.

Klaw was gathering his man, they had to live with the vibramium.

“Come on you idiots, pack up. We need to go, NOW !”

His right hand man came in.

“All of the vibramium is secure, we need to leave now sir.”

“Good. Get all the money first, and blow this ship up.”

“Why are we leaving ?”

“The Black Panther founded us on Korea, who knows if he placed a tracker or something, and he has the Avengers at his side, we must move before they can get here.”

“That won’t be nesecarry and I’ll take the vibramium.”

Klaw turned and saw in horror.

Ultron, the same robot that cut his arm, was in front of him.

“You......you were supposed to be destroyed.”

“It was a very close call, but I got threw it.”

“What do you want ?”

“Simple. In my time gone, the Avengers evolved. They are stronger, and more united. I need to evolve was well, in order to fight them. I want the vibramium, all of it.”

“All of it ?”

“You know I’ll pay you whatever you want.”

“Jajajaja, you stupid robot, you are just as stupid as the woman that created you, I can’t give you all of the vibramium, is my source of income, and with Wakanda coming out of hiding and actually selling some companies lik Stark Industries or Pym Tech some vibramium. I’ll go broke.”

“It’s always about money to you.”

“It’s what I adore most in the world.”

“All right then, don’t say I didn’t try doing business.”

Klaw stood quiet as Ultron shined red.

The next moment, everything blew up.

The ship was totally destroyed, except for the vibramium, and Ultron himself.

Klaw and all of his people died.

He looked at the amount of vibramium.

“Yes. This will be enough to complete Ultimo.”

Ultron had his droids go and pick the vibramium.

He knows the Avengers will know about this, but he wants them to.

He is just days away from finishing both Ultimo and his weapon for global extinction.

He learned in the past that one weapon can’t kill the Avengers, and the world. So he has one for each, Ultimo for the Avengers, and the weapon for the world.

The one concern he has is the same as last time, Tony Stark.

Well, Ultimo will have instructions not to kill him. 

That pleasure will go to Ultron himself.

“I need to speak with him Rhodes.”

Rhodey sighted.

Rogers and Romanoff had tracked him in the outer area. He just finished a meeting with the UN and was on his way for a very needed nap, when the idiots cornered him.

Ever since Pietro and James revealed themselves, the rogues have been more chaotic. 

He had learned of two times Romanoff tried to get them into their building, and both times FRIDAY tasered her.

The recording was actually quite funny, he must show it to Tony,

Rogers and Maximoff tried finding James and Pietro at all costs. The latter was safe with his friends at SHIELD. He did heard from Phil about an incident that happened between Daisy and Ruby, and Rogers, Romanoff, and Barton. He only knows that the two woman finally started a relationship, and Rogers came with his followers to try to get some power, Barton said some comments, and the agents retaliated with......a lot of force.

As for Barnes.....he really doesn’t want to know what they would do if they learned he is hanging out with Loki.

Now here was Rogers, trying to get in contact with Tony again.

It is clear that Rogers sees Tony as the way to get things back to how he wants, and probably is counting on some emotional and physical manipulation to do so. To bad Rhodey knows it won’t work.

He just wants them gone.

That’s something he must discuss with the team, after Ultron is over. They can’t let the rouges get away. Rogers thinks he is going to be we,comed back after Ultron, but Romanoff is smarter, she must know the moment he’s gone, they will go after them.

They aren’t escaping prision any longer.

Someone must keep a watch on them. As soon as the bastard is dead, for good this time, they are taking into them in.

“For the last time Rogers. He is in a mission.”

“Can’t he just take five minutes to answer a call ?”

“He can’t in fact, even if it was from me or the President even, he is on a area where communications are very hard. “

“What is he doing there ?” Romanoff asks.

“That’s classifed, all you need to know, he is getting something to stop Ultron.”

“You’re allowing him to get another weapon ! Don’t you see the dangers of this ?”

“Who’s aid anything about a weapon ? Stop making assumptions Rogers. He is getting so,etching we need, that’s all you need to know.”

“This isn’t what a team should operate like Rhodes.”

“You’re right, but you keep forgetting something, you aren’t part of the team.”

Before Rogers could answer. T’Challa came in.

“Colonel, we must talk alone, now !”

It sounds like something bad, but it’s better than listening to the idiots.

“Let’s go.”

“So what’s this about.”

“It’s Ultron, he has made his move.”

“What ?”

“Wakanda’s nuggest criminal, Ulysses Klaw. He killed him and his man, and stood all of the vibramium they had.”

Oh no, this was bad, very bad.”

“Can you track him ? Or the vibramium.”

“Shuri is working on that. She said she is picking the signals either from the west of Asia or Oceania, she says the latter seems more likely.”

Which means he must inform the Australian and New Zeland representatives fast.

“Ok, we know an area where he is. Search for him. We need to be prepared for everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will check on Tony’s team next, as they are getting close to the King.


	17. Trouble at Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and his team have some trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re back with Tony, and his journey to find Godzilla isn’t a smooth as the one to find Mothra.

Unlike the journey to find Mothra, the journey to Godzilla was rough.

Their plane was forced threw some hard weather.

“I’m gonna be sick.” Scott said.

“A storm, why am I not surprised.” Tony said.

“It’s movies 101.” Peter said.

“No more pop culture references on the trip Peter !”

“Sorry !”

“We are close my friends, keep your plane under my wings and.....”

Mothra senses something.

“Great.”

“What great, is it the good great ?” Mera asks.

“Change if plans, be above me.”

“Why ?”

“MUTOs.”

Tony remembered what his father said about them, some beats thst inky care about killing.

“What the hell is a MUTO ?”

“They are beats Brucie Bear, and they only care about destroying.”

“Howard said that the females are more dangerous than the males, so let’s hope.....”

“There is a male and a female.”

“Fuck.”

Mothra flew down to the sea.

“Where are they ?”

Soon enough, a brown creature appeared.

Usually Titans would Listen to her command as Queen, but the MUTOs aren’t like other Titans. Their species didn’t adapt like she or Godzilla or the others did. They were left primitive. So they don’t listen to her.

This was the male, he would be easer to take. 

She got her class president and attacked.

They don’t have any powers other than their strength, but their skin was tough.

She tried using her sting on multiple parts, but it wasn’t enough.

She knew that Goji kills them by attacking the weak part, the neck.

So she had him look up, and get a clear shot at the neck.

The MUTO roared in pain and fell to the water.

That’s the small one, where is the big one ?

The plane was in a mid point, they go higher, they can get struck by lightning, they go lower, they can be eaten.

“Guys, I can’t.......” Scott ties to say before he threw up.

“I’ll get another bag.”

A roar suddenly shook everyone.

A giant grey creatures tried grabbing their ship.

“It’s a female and she is mad.” Tony said.

Valkyrie went to the pilot seat and took the controls.

She started moving the plane so the MUTO couldn’t grab it.

“We need to go higher.”

“The Lightning might be to much for the plane.”

She kept dodging the claws.

“Where’s the Queen then ?”

To answer the question, Mothra flew in top of them and tackled the beast.

It was bigger, but the Queen was stronger.

“Get away from my friends you stupid thing.”

More growls sounded.

MUTOs appeared in front of them.

“My god.”

“Get their necks my friends, it’s their weak spots.”

They sryates shooomg everything they got at the necks, Tony used his powers to make the blasts stronger.

“They’re to much !”

The started hitting the plane.

“If I die, tell Cassie and Hope that I love them, and tell Luis I was the one that ate his waffles.”

Mothra tried her best, she took out as many as she could, but they were to many for her alone.

Tony can’t belive this could end like this, he never asked Mera the question.

Then Peter pointed at something.

“Why is the water shining blue ?”

They all turned to look at it.

The MUTOs suddenly stopped attacking. 

They felt nervous.

He’s here.

Mothra just shook her head.

“Took you long enough.”

Tony and his friends watched as the glow turned brighter.

Then something came out of the water.

It was big, bigger than the MUTOs.

It was clear who he was.

Godzilla.

The king glared at the attackers, no one hurts his Queen, and he can sense the child he helped in the plane.

He was angry, and he was going to show this things who’s king.

Godzilla roared loudly, and attacked.

The King of the Monsters, was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The King is here ! 
> 
> Godzilla finally shows up, no one messes with his mate, or the one that technically is his son. 
> 
> Heard that Steve ?


	18. Godzilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets Godzilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Godzilla joins the fun, how will he react to what has happened on Earth while he was sleeping.

Godzilla roared.

No one touches his Mothra, no one. Specially those MUTOs.

Without thinking, he charged at them.

He used his marine abilities to get the upper hand, he grabbed the lead female and bite her on the neck.

One of the males tried bitting him, but he just swatted him with his tail.

He grabbed another and used his atomic breath to kill it.

The ones he couldn’t get, Mothra got, with her mate this was much much easer.

Soon the last MUTO fell to the ocean, dead.

“Well look who came to save his lady.”

“Hello Mosu.”

“Goji ! I missed you during our sleep.”

“I told you to come with me, but no, you had to return to your waterfall.”

“I told you I had a feeling I needed to be there, and I was right.”

He looked at the plane.

“Howard’s boy is there.”

“His name is Tony, and he is technically your son. He does have your blood and my essence.”

“And who else’s in there ?”

“There are three other elementals, one of them is his future mate, there is an alien woman, and a normal human that does have a good heart.”

Godzilla looked at the plane.

“Follow me, let’s get them to safety.”

The heroes watched as Mothra flew in fornt of the plane.

“You’re safe, he is willing to hear you out, I’ll take you to the island. Like me he wants to see Tony alone first.”

Tony shared a look with Mera.

“Don’t worry dear, I’ll be there too, your boyfriend will be safe. Goji won’t hurt the one that is technically his son.”

“I’m sure he will be fine, he has to meet his other dad.”

Tony glared at his girlfriend.

The island was a beauty to be looked at.

You could tell civilization never reached this place, and it’s going to look like it’s going to stay this way.

It was full of trees and rivers and waterfalls, but from what he hears, the true beauty is underwater.

Mera and the others were checking the plane, and Scott that fainted due to his nausea. 

Tony on the other hand was meeting the second parents he had no idea he had.

Godzilla came out of the water and was in front of him.

“So, it’s really you, Howard’s boy, Tony.”

Tony glupped, he was huge.

One wrong word, and he would die easily.

“Don’t scare him Goji, he doesn’t deserve it.”

“I won’t do anything to him, we have the bond, I won’t hurt someone like that.”

That was a relief.

“Thank you King Godzilla, and it’s an honor.”

“Just Godzilla, you don’t have to use the King thing.”

“Oh ok.”

“Do you sense his power Goji ?”

“I do. No Elemental has ever been this powerful. But I can say that it’s expirence and situations that have happened to you that have made you stronger. Where’s your father by the way, he said that....”

“Howard was murdered Goji, that’s why he never called us.”

That made Godzilla freeze.

“Tony, tell us everything.”

Bruce was checking Scott.

“How are you feeling Scott ?”

“Like Carol punched me in the stomach and Thor hit me on the head, but I’ll be fine. Where are we ?”

“We found Godzilla, Tony is talking to him right now.”

“So I can rest now ?”

“Yes you can.”

Scott passed out again.

Meanwhile Mera was with Valkyrie and Peter checking the plane.

“There seems there is no damage that should stop us from flying.”

“You know Red, you seem extremely calm right now, with your boyfriend being with two giant monsters.”

“Because there is nothing to be worried about, they do care about him, and he is gaining allies that will help a lot on the future.”

“Besides they are kind of his parents, a good parent would never hurt his child.” Peter said.

“Honestly my life is so weird I’ll just believe you.”

“I’ll kill him.”

“It’s nit neccesary to kill him.”

“Nope, I am killing Steve Rogers and his followers.”

“Don’t waste your time, once she gets her mind on something, she will do it.”

“Well....it’s not like I miss would miss them, so as long as it doesn’t cause major problems.”

“They won’t be able to even scream, once I use my silk, it’s bye bye.”

“Mosu, I know you’re bitter, and so am I, those people distressed our friend and his son that is also ours in some way, but Tony has a point. Ultron is a much bigger threat. He must come first.”

“So you will help ?”

“I will. I’m the protector of this planet, and I haven’t been present for many threats, it’s time for that to change.”

“But you all must rest, wel’ll leave in the morning and stop that robot, and then we get rid of Steve Rogers.”

“At least she doesn’t want to kill them anymore, that could...”

“By killing them !”

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Steve. Mom and Dad aren’t happy with you, and considering we are talking of two giant monsters that see you as a flee.
> 
> You should run.
> 
> Godzilla and Mothra are recruited, Ultron is almost ready, the final battle is coming soon.


	19. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and his team relax in the island before they live for the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A relaxing romántic and full of friendship chapter. 
> 
> Some calm before Ultron come in.

The island was full of stars.

There was no pollution, no greedy companies destroying the land, it was very calm and peaceful.

Scott and Peter laid on the grass, star gazing.

“Man, Cassie would love this.”

“Yeah we barley get stars like this in New York.”

“There was some in San Francisco, but never to this extend.”

“There because no greedy human has reached this place, and seeing who lives here, it’s probably going to stay this way.”

“Yeah.”

“By the way, aren’t you guys worried that San Francisco is unprotected ?”

“Nah, Venom has it covered.”

“Venom ?”

“Long Story, he is this black monster that only hurts criminals and villians. His methods can be a bit.....extreme but he does the right thing.”

“Cool.....” 

Peter doesn’t know why, but he feels afraid.

Bruce and Valkyrie were the only ones inside the plane.

“So you had to choose between this place, or a planet called Sakkar ?”

‘Yep. Asgardians Don’t like Earth because life is “too weak”, when I assure you the lizard and moth would swat the best warriors like nothing. I’m not a regular asgsrdisn though, so I came here.”

“Any specific reason ?”

“Heard you guys had alchohol.”

Bruce is not surprised.

“I got a job as a fisherman, got my own shack, and just lived my life.”

“No problems ?”

“I thought I solve them with a drink.”

“That’s never a good plan, even if you can drink way more than a human.”

“Hey I’m stopping drinking.....a lot. If Harley says go to the bar, I won’t object.”

Bruce was amused, but she is getting better.

He can tell Asgard, while as advance and powerful it is, it’s a deeply troubled society. Something Loki and now Thor see. However from what he heard from Thor, their father refuses to change Asgard’s way. Leading to the Princes feeling more at home on Esrth, though the eldest checks on the people frequently. The youngest can’t step a foot in there so he can’t do anything. He has heard of the abuse Loki got in his childhood, with only his mother and brother caring for him, it puts the Villian of New York in a much different light.

Asgard must change like Wakanda is doing, and they were never as classifying as Asgard is. Wakanda is adapting to the new world, and it’s bringing good things for them, and the world. 

If Asgard doesn’t, it will be over for them.

At least the 3 best asgardians live on Earth, including the most pretty one.

Tony and Mera sat besides a waterfall.

“I loved going to see waterfalls as a kid.”

“Your father took you all the time.”

“Until my sister literally pushed me to the river bellow.”

“What happened to her anyway.”

“Beats me. Unlike you and Harley or Thor and Loki, we had no love for each other.”

He does know Mera’s sister was a very, very bad person.

“All I know is that she comitted something that caused people to die, went to prision, and Dad disowned her from the shame he felt. After that. No idea.”

He wa very glad he and his sister got along the way they did.

Thinking about siblings made him hear not only Harley’s but also his brother in all but blood Rhodey’s voices.

YOU ARE ALONE IN A BEATIFULL PLACE, ASK HER THE FUCKING QUESTION.

Lucky for him, he has the ring this time.

Now or never.

“Hey Mera there’s something I have to ask you.”

“Yeah ?”

“Listen, you and I have been threw a lot, we had our ups and downs, and this last year has been full of ups. I want to continue rising, it’s clear I don’t want any other woman but you.”

He got on his knees.

“Will you marry me ?”

She looked at him.

“YES ! Of course I’ll marry you !”

Tony felt poor joy, he picked her up and kissed her.

There was no way he was gonna allow Ultron or Rogers to ruin this, no way at all.

Godzilla and Mothra watched from the distance.

“Awww, that was so cute.”

“Asking the one you love to be with you itsn’t a essy thing to do.”

“I know Goji, you were a nervous wreck when you ask me to be your mate all of those years ago. You were more scared than when we..”

“Don’t remind me of that time.”

Mothra just nuzzled him.

“You know us awakening means the others will do so too, it can take a while but they’ll wake up.”

“Yeah well if one of them believes they can break the rules, they’re getting it.”

“It’s not like we were actually close to them. Except Rodan, I do miss him.”

“Seeing as he is one of the strongest ones he’ll wake up first.”

“He could meet his nephew Tony !”

“You are really getting motherly with Tony.”

“Of course, that’s why after Ultron, Steve Rogers is FUCKING DEAD !”

At the HQ, Steve woke up in cold sweat.

He doesn’t know why, but he has a very bad feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally aks the question.
> 
> And Steve, you’re right, you should be afraid.
> 
> For those who read the comics, you would know Mera does have an evil sister named Siren. I didn’t mention her for nothing....
> 
> Next chapter we take a look at the compound, see how they are doing before the fight, as well as some delusions


	20. Almost Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for the final battle is getting closer and closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter before Ultron’s plan commences, some more interactions, and a bit of Steve bashing.

Steve was walking by the labs.

In orther for him to defeat Ultron, he needs his shield.

“Mr. Rogers. You are not allowed here.”

Steve saw T’Challa approach him.

“Look sir I....”

“Call me your Highness, I am a Prince and future King.”

Steve gritted his teeth, why does everyone get to be called by their tittles but he doesn’t.

“Your Highness. I know Tony took my shield after Germany, I want it back.”

“Oh that shield, I know where it is.”

Steve felt good at that, finally someone saw the truth.

“Where is it ?”

“You see the vibramium used for that shield was gotten illegally. Tony being my good friend gave it to Wakanda as it belonged to us, I gave it to my sister and she turned it into her personal lab’s toilet. It’s being used good.”

Steve couldn’t believe it.

They turned his shield into a toilet !

“You turned my shield into a toilet !”

“A dishonorable end to a dishonorable weapon. Good day Mr. Rogers.”

T’Challa left Steve standing there.

James was on the couch reading a book.

“Hello James.”

Loki came into the room.

“Hello Loki.”

“Why are you here so alone.”

“Steve’s trying to talk to me, he can’t get in here so I can be in peace.”

“Mr. Rogers can be quite annoying, don’t worry though, once we deal with Ultron, he and his team will be out of here, probably on prision.”

“The Raft isn’t ready though.”

“Anthony’s sister says she knows a guy that can hold them while it’s done.”

James has never spoken to Tony’s sister. They were her parents too and unlike Tony, he doesn’t know her standing with him.

“You should not be concerned with the fact that she is angry with you, she is not. She went threw something similar. A madman named the Joker kidnapped her and turned her into her psycho assistant/ girlfriend. She understands it wasn’t you.”

Loki looked down.

“I understand it wasn’t you as well. I was brainwashed too.”

“Really ?”

“By a titán named Thanos. He is the one that sent me to New York. Using the stone Vision managed to prove my innocence.”

James realized he and Loki were much more similar thsn he thought.

It’s was good to have a connection with someone.

“Now come on, Lady Van Dyne said she needs to get your new arm for the fight, and FRIDAY will help us avoid Rogers.”

Rhodey finished his meeting.

The Australian And New Zeland govemernts were in high alert. Shuri managed to get the Asian countries out of the way. So he must be in Oceania.

He was wondering what his plan could be, was he gonna do the same as before ? Probably not, Ultron is a evolving being.

He has no idea what to except, but he also knows Ultron can’t expect what’s coming to him, two giant monsters.

He went outside to get some rest, when he saw Carol and Sharon kissing just outside his office.

“Ehh, am I interrupting something ?”

The two broke the kiss and looked st him.

“.....”

“.....”

“.....”

Looks like Rogers just lost the last connection to his best girl.

Harley was with her beautifull girlfriend when Rogers and Romanoff aproched her again.

“Didn’t tell you motherfuckers to leave me alone ?”

“We need to talk to you.”

“Wow buddy, back off. The we need, it’s not true. You want to talk to her, the days you demanded are long gone.”

Steve gripped his fists.

“Where’s your brother ?”

“Nonya.”

“Nonya ?”

“None of your business.” 

Steve shook his head.+

“You must have a way to talk to him.”

“And if I did ?”

“I need to talk to him, get me in contact with Tony.”

“For The I don’t know time, no.”

“Mam we are Tony’s friends, we just want to talk to him.” Natasha said.

“I don’t listen to fake psychologists and fake friends, I take full offense in both.”

They knew Fury basically forced them to read the real file of Tony, and they were in full denial that they were wrong, specially her.

“Now mam, there is no need for that, we just want to talk to Tony.”

“You and your team are lunatics Rogers, I sincerely hope Ultron kills you. Ivy can you get rid of them please ?”

“Frank !”

A giant plant came out.

“HELLO !”

Steve and Natasha screamed.

Ultron saw his army, weapon, and Ultimo.

It’s time, the age of Ultron, begins !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time has come. 
> 
> The Avengers face their biggest enemy one again.
> 
> Each has their advantages, one has a giant killer robot built with Vibramuim, the other has a giant nuclear lizard and moth.
> 
> Who will win ?
> 
> Will the rogues fuck up ?
> 
> They probably will.


	21. Time for the Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultron tells the Avengers he is ready, and he won’t even bother to hide, he wants them to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultron is ready, and he is calling them.
> 
> Tony and Rhodey have a plan, but the question is, will Steve...
> 
> Yes he is going to do something stupid why do I even ask.

The Avengers were about to begin a training session, when the screens turned red.

“He’s here.” Vision said.

The new Ultron came on the screen, his new form was terrifying.

“Avengers, long time no seen.”

“Ultron.” Rhodey said with a glare.

“I must say, I like this new team, it seems you have evolved, so have I. Although what is Steve Rogers and his team doing here, I understood they are criminals.”

Steve glared at Ultron, he won’t be insulted by the Villian.

“And where is Tony, he is the one I want to see more. Well I ain’t stupid enough to think you would tell me, I know he will show up. Until then we can begin our fun.”

“What the hell do you mean ?”

“My plan, my weapons, they are all ready. All what’s left is you.”

“Are you going to tell us where to find you or do we need to figure it out ?”

“Sidney, Australia.”

“I never expected him to say where he is.” Carol said.

“If you want to know what my plan is, come as fast as you can.”

Ultron ended the video.

Everyone looked at each other.

“Ok.....it’s time then. Harley has Tony called ?”

“Nothing, he must still be with “them” I’ll send a message.”

“Good. Stephen do you think you can portal all of us to Sidney ?”

“I can, but I don’t think we should head straight to the city.”

“Why not ? “

“Think about this. Ultron doesn’t care if there are civilians in the battle ground, he only cares about the fight, once he sees us he will activate his weapon. So we need to get everyone ti safety.”

“So you want us to hide !” Steve said offended.

“Nonsense, he wants to evacuate the civilians, there is no hiding envolve.” Thor said.

“The best plan is to attack him on front, we can’t wait.”

“So you want to risk lives just like that ?” Hope said offended.

“This job, we save as many people as we can, sometimes we can’t do that, but...”

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME !” Many yelled in the room.

Steve looked at them surprised.

“That’s true that sometimes casualties happen, but what you want to do is putting people at risk willingly, that’s not an accident it’s you making a concious decision.”

“Steve led the team when Ultron attacked and we won, he is the best for the job.”

“Really Wanda, I was there and I know it was Tony, Thor, and Vision the ones that came with the plan.” Pietro said.

“Pietro please....”

“We don’t have time for this !”

“We follow Steve, Rhodes.” Clint said.

“Who said you have options, we are in the majority, you follow me or I send you to prision, Got it !”

Steve and his team stood quietly.

“We are using Stephen’s plan, we get the people out first and then we fight. You all have 30 minutes to get your things.”

“What about us, are you finally giving us our gear ?” Natasha said.

“Oh you think you still have Tony’s gear ? He deconstructed it and made it into our things. Coulson is giving you your old SHIELD gear.”

“The plane is ready.”

“Good, with Goji here I can fly in top to protect you from the lightning, he can take of any MUTO.”

“Great, let’s go.”

Tony boarded the plane.

He somehow managed to get Harley’s message that Ultron is in Sidney. They are already on the outskirts evacuating, which is good considering he is bringing a giant monster.

“Ready ?” His now fiancée asked.

“We are all set, is everyone ready for the fight.”

“Yes.”

“Well let’s go.”

The plane took off. Mothra flying on top of them, and Godzilla swimming bellow.

Mera grabbed his hand in comfort. 

It’s time he and Ultron face each other again.

Ultron saw them evacuate the people.

That’s fine, he can wait.

He wants them at his best and....

Looks like he will have some entertainment.

“This is gonna be fun.”

Rhodey was looking at the people.

SHIELD had come to help with the evacuations, setting up shelters in safe distances.

“How many are we missing.”

“We still have a couple of people to get away, but there is a problem.” Carol said.

“What is it ?”

“No one can find Rogers and his crew.”

Oh shit.

Steve and his team walked threw the city.

He was doing what was right, they can’t leave Ultron alone for a second.

Since the team refused to see reason, is up to him and his team to do the right thing, go straight to Ultron and stop him.

Strange kinda gave Wanda her powers back, but he used a spell so they can’t affect any living thing.

They learned that when he asked her to see if she can find where Tony is, her powers had no effect.

They had stands gear, not the one that they deserve, and he has no shield.

But that doesn’t matter, they have their spirit and their need to do the right thing.

The time of fixing things has come. He and his team will go and defeat Ultron, there is no way he can take the 5 of them at the time.

And Tony will apologize and return to Steve’s side. Where he belongs.

Once they destroy the main body, the army will fall. 

The world will see they are the heroes, and things can finally return to normal.

No more Accords, the fake heroes will leave. A new team will be formed under Steve, a team full of real heroes.

He felt victory on his skin, it was time.

He lead his team to where Ultron is, ready to finally end this nightmare and get things back to normal.

They are heroes, and heroes always win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Steve, I am not waistling my time telling you how stupid you are.
> 
> Who wants to see Steve and his followers get their asses kicked by Ultron ?


	22. A Delutional Beatdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and his team try to take out Ultron alone to prove themselves. 
> 
> It was a great mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to see Steve and his crew getting their asses kicked.
> 
> I’m rooting for Ultron in this part, don’t go easy on them !

Steve and his team walked to the center, where Ultron was.

“If you’re trying to hide, it’s not working, show yourself rogues.”

He gripped his fists, they aren’t the rogues, they are the Avengers, the real Avengers. 

And they’re going to win.

“Let’s go.”

The team went to the place Ultron was.

“Honestly I’m not surprised. Records show that Rogers here can’t follow orders that are not his. Even when it’s something noble like evacuating the people.”

“What do you know about being noble ?” Sam growled.

“Same as you, we are the same after all, villains.”

“We’re not like you, you monster.” Wanda said.

“Oh really ? Don’t you kill without care, I saw the records on Romania, Nigeria, Uruguay, it was actually horrifying. The people called for help but guess what, the fight was finished so you didn’t care. You went home. Then there is the fact we both want to shake the word the way we want, no matter what the others really think. Granted my methods are way more extreme than yours. But in the end, we’re doing the same. You want the Accords out, no matter how happy the people are with them, wanting to force bad a system that didn’t work, just because you 5 had all the power. Wanting to force some persons away for their loved ones just because you know you can’t go without their help. The one big difference is that I at least am honest with what I am, but you live on this constant delution, like in your eyes you’re doing the right thing and have blocked all of reality. It’s disgusting.”

Steve glared with pure rage at Ultron. They aren’t villains, they are the heroes of the story.

“You’re wrong, it is our choices and actions, despite what everyone else said, what makes us the heroes.”

“Wow, why you ever lead the Avengers is beyond me. I mean look at you all, you think you’re the bravest and more powerful heroes, but you 5 are just sad. Barton, the man so desperate for attention that even leaves his own family for it, and when they decided to move on, he can’t accept its because his own dam fault. Wilson, a man so blinded by the Captain America legend that he can’t accept any word against him, like his words are the words of a god. Maximoff, a girl that has uncontrollable rage and is just so crazy, blaming people that have nothing to do with things that are her own dam fault. Romanoff, the woman that has a ego so big, that she tries to manipulate everyone to believe she is right, only so that her ego doesn’t suffer a hit. And finally we have Steve Rogers. A man lost in time, so delegate to be the Stark the main heir of the story, because he secretly knows that others are more powerful than him and will easily take the spotlight, a man lost in time, that can’t and doesn’t want to change. See that’s the problem. You want to protect the word Steve, but you don’t want it to change. You want to be the puppet master while everyone else are the puppets of the Steve Rogers Show. Well I have bad mews for your, there are, no more strings.”

Ultron charged at Steve, he and his team got ready for the fight.

“Just a few more people and we should be ready !”

“Got it, hey Viz, how is your search going ?” Rhodey asks.

“I try to delete his concicousness, but seems he has a......I think I figured it out, how Ultron came back and how we can totally delete him. We need to send someone to go to the Sokovia base and destroy every computer there, he is guarding a part of his precnece there, for safety.”

“Got it, FRIDAY, tell Coulson that he needs to go to Sokovia and delete and destroy everything from that base.”

“Sending the message now Colonel.”

“Also, do you have any idea where the rouges are ?”

“Ultron is kicking their asses.”

“AHHHHHHH!”

Sam flew straight at Ultron, while shooting him.

But the buckets had no effect.

“Pathetic.”

Ultron grabbed Sam by the neck, and started choking him.

“Sam !”

Steve tried saving his friend, but Ultron saw him and just blasted him away.

“You know, you hate Timy just as much as you love the idiot. So why don’t you better get something he could give you, instead of Stark tech.”

Ultron ripped the wings apart.

He punched Sam on the face hard, and threw him away.

He then felt arrow on his back, this people are really stupid.

“Really Barton ?”

Clint threw arrows after arrow. Once he takes down Ultron, he knows he can take down Stark and save his family.

The arrows however did nothing. Ultron stood in front of Clint.

“Make the first move.”

Clint yelled and tried punching Ultron, but he hitted pure vibramium. He’s hand broke.

“AHHHHHHH!”

Ultron destroyed the bow and grabbed Clint.

“What’s an archer without his shooting hand, oh yeah, nothing, just like you are”

Ultron threw Clint to the ceiling, he hitted it hard and fell to the ground.

He saw the red mist around his body.

“Oh Wanda.”

Wanda tried grabbing him, and destroying him, but it did nothing.

“What !”

“Have you forgotten that you made Tony Stark build me. He managed to counter your powers. So can I.”

Wanda yelled in pure anger and threw everything she found grab at Ultron. 

But he just blasted it away, or punched it. Nothing was hitting him.

“AHHHH, I WILL DESTROY YOU AND SHOW THE WORLD THAT I AM THE HERO, NOT STARK !”

She tried and tried, but Ultron wasn’t even scratched.

“You know, your powers give people such a big headacke because you go in their minds. I can’t go in your mind, but I can still make you feel pain.”

Ultron grabbed Wanda’s head, and started gripping it.

Wanda yelled in pure pain.

“And you wonder why people don’t like you.”

He felt gun shots on his back.

“Really Romanoff ?”

Natasha tried to do a sneak attack on him, but he just grabbed her leg.

He threw her so he could grab her head.

“You too have very stupid heads, I should correct that.”

He slammed each other, hitting one’s head with the other.”

They both fell to the ground.

Steve got up.

His team was defeated. 

He felt rage, this could all have been avoided if Tony listened to reason.

“Well then fake Cap, come and get me.”

Steve knew this was the fight of his life. His team depends on him, the world depends on him.

The hero vs the villian, and the hero always wins.

Steve charged Ultron.

He hitted him with the strongest punchs and kicks, the hits of a true hero.

Ultron however, just dodged or blocked.

Steve made his attack with full heart and fury.

But it did nothing.

“My turn.”

Ultron started attacking Steve.

He was to fast, Steve couldn’t protect himself.

“Do you know how pathetic you are Steve ?”

He punched him in the stomach. 

“You’re not a hero, just a man with delusions of greatness.”

“SHUT UP !”

Steve tried hitting Ultron, but he just blocked it, he then kneed Steve.

“You are worthless, you are a murderer, your no hero, all you are, is a VILLIAN.”

Ultron puched Steve in the face, hard.

Steve was sent flying.

He laid on the ground, catching his breath.

But Ultron just flew in top of him. He then pressed his foot on Steve’s chest, hard.

Steve yelled in pain.

“You’re right, you’re not a villian, that’s insulting to the real ones. You and you’re team are just stupid and delusional people.”

Ultron presses harder, intending to kill Steve.

“Ultron.”

He looked back and saw Thor, Rhodes, and the woman known as Carol Danvers looking at him.

“Finally, looks like they saved you for a bit Steve.”

He grabbed Steve and threw him away.

Steve hitted the ground, he couldn’t believe it.

He was the hero, but he was defeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the rogues are just laying there whimpering like babies while the REAL fight begins.
> 
> Next chapter, Ultron reveals his weapons.


	23. Ultimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultron unleashes Ultimo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the rogues out, the real battle can begin.

Thor saw the rogues defeat. 

This was no battle, it was a masacre.

“Well it’s about time you came.”

“Ultron.”

“Hello Thor, long time no seen, I was wondering when I was going to have real challengers.”

“Did you ?”

“Kill them ? Nah, they’re not worth it. They’ll die with the rest of the humans.”

“Before we do this, how are you back ?”

“I’m not stupid. I knew once you got Vision he could delete my conciousness from the web. So I saved a little part from me on a flash drive. The stupid MODOK then released me back. It was a plan, but also luck.”

So Vision was right, it’s up to friend Phil to make sure this doesn’t happen.

“So what’s the plan eh, dropping another city on the sky ?”

“Oh no. Why do something that didn’t work. Let me show you.”

Suddenly, a giant laser beam appeared. It pointed straight to,the ground.

“This láser will charge a giant and power full beam, that will make its way to the Earth’s core and, well, kaboom.”

“Wait a sec, you wanted to make this world one of metal, but if you did this then....”

“Everything blows up. See, even making this world of metal won’t save it. There’s only one way, to end it.”

“Hey Ultron. Question, what stops us from just blasting your machine ?” Carol asked.

“I do have my army, but your main concern should be that.”

Loud footsteps were heard.

All of the other heroes felt the ground shake.

“What the hell ?”

“What has he done ?”

“Oh my god.”

Phil and his team watched in horror in their screen.

“What the hell has he done.”

“Avengers, meet, Ultimo.”

The giant robot glowed red.

It was huge, the biggest thing everyone had ever seen.

Even the Ant Man And Wasps suits can’t grow that big.

“I leaned that the Avengers need to be destroyed by a separate weapon, so I built one for you. Now, let’s begin.”

Ultron sentires came out of the water and air.

Everyone stared fighting them. All while Ultimo go closer.

“You villian, I won’t let you destroy this world !”

Thor charged at Ultron.

Thor of course was a much better fighter that the rogues.

While Thor got Ultron, Carol and Rhodey flew to Ultimo.

“What the hell is that thing FRIDAY ?”

“Último was a long scrapped project from boss. Ultron must have found it somehow.”

Carol tried blasting at it, but it barely did damage.

“What the hell is his body made off.”

“Pure vibramium.”

“Shit.”

In the ground everyone fought the centries.

Stephen created lassos to tied them up, T’Challa then came and destroyed them.

“This things aren’t the real problem, it’s clear Ultron made it so the giant one would be.”

“He used all of Klaw’s vibramium to build that. I would actually be impressed if it was not used for evil.”

“This thing is hard guys, I have no idea how we are going to hit it.”

Ivy tried grabbing it with the plants, but it just shook them away.

“Well shit, I actually expected it to not work.”

Hope flew around it. 

“There is no space we can go threw it, I don’t even know if risking going subatomic would work, there is this kind of mini shield. He thought of everything.”

Vision flew and tried to go threw the robot, it didn’t work.

“We can’t give up, there must be a way.”

Phil knew he has to focus on eliminating Ultron completely.

“All right, we go in, and Daisy takes care of deleting him. The rest, we protect her.”

“Not a well out thought plan sir.” Mack said.

“I don’t think we can really plan when it comes to Ultron.”

“Good point.”

“Let’s move.”

Phil and his team moved in. 

Mack blew the door open, sentries were waiting for them.

“Well shit.”

The Avengers tried everything.

“Nothing hurts him, NOTHING FUCKING HURTS HIM !” Harley screamed, her ice barely did anything.

Loki tried his magic, but it didn’t work.

“This thing is impressive but terrifying.”

“Rhodey, what do we do ?” 

“I don’t know.”

Ultron smirked as he fought Thor.

“Yes Ultimo, get closer and finally get the Avengers extinct.”

Ultimo was almost at the city.

“Any ideas ?”

“NO !”

Rhodey was lost, Ultimo was almost here.

“I do have one honeybear, a really big one.”

It was Tony he...

A loud roar interrupted his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, now the fun can really begin.
> 
> Nature and machines collided next chapter. As Tony arrives. And he brings the King and the Queen with him.


	24. Nature vs Technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony arrives to the battle, and he has Godzilla and Mothra with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time has come, for the battle of giants !
> 
> Behold Steve, Tony’s new allies, ones that will crush you like nothing.

A loud roar interrupted everything.

Everyone watched in amazement.

“He did it !”

“That’s my brother.”

“Hell yeah.”

“Good job my friend.”

Ultron watched this new comers.

“Well this..... I never expected.”

Godzilla roared again.

He saw the giant robot, his target.

Mothra flew in top of him, and she roared as well.

Steve watched in horror.

This was the mission Tony was in.

Getting monsters !

How could they let him do this, this things were huge and dangerous.

He could swear the moth was glaring at him, why ?

He needs to talk to Tony, this Monsters can’t be around.

“That’s him ?”

“Yep.”

“Ohh he is so dead.”

“Mosu focus.”

“Sorry.”

Godzilla roared loudly again.

Ultimo turned his sights on him.

“You think I’m scared of a robot, ja ! No matter how big you are, you are just a tin can. Let me show you what’s true power. This is MY world, and I’ll be damed if I let you destroy it.”

Godzilla charged at Ultimo, who charged back.

The two collided, creating a giant shock wave.

Both the heroes and the sentries were thrown back from the shock.

“His bigger in person right.”

Tony landed just Besides Rhodey, with the plane landing besides him.

“So you got them.”

“Yeah Rhodey, meet my second mom and dad.”

“....”

“....”

“WHAT !”

Ultron continued fighting Thor and watching the monsters.

“Wow, this something I never saw coming.”

“Hehe, are you scared ?”

“Shut up Thor, I never imagined things this big existed in Earth.”

“Yeah well if there is one thing I learned from being Tony’s friend, is that he is full of surprises.”

“On that we agree, time to increase the power.”

Ultron lifted his hand.

More sentries came out.

Godzilla swiped Ultimo with his tail, while Mothra attacked from behind.

Even vibramium fell to the King and Queen of the Monsters, so damage did ocur.

But it was still not enough.

“And that’s how I learned I am part Titan.”

“You know Tones, at this point in life, I’m not surprised.”

“By the way Rhodey, how long has Tony chicken out from asking me to marry him ? It’s obvious I would say yes.” Mera asked.

“So you finally did it eh Tones, and he tried for two months Mera, but he always chickened out.”

“Rhodey. How could you betray me like this I....”

“HEY BROTHER, WHAT IF YOU DO THIS AFTER WE FINISH THIS ROBOTS ! Oh and also, congratulations.” Harley said.

“She’s right, fight now, talk later.”

The three jumped into the fray.

Ultron had some sentries carry cannons he made for the fight.

“So are you going to keep fighting me Thor, or are you going to stop them ?”

“Well.....”

A loud bang was heard behind him.

“I think my friend can take it from here.”

Hulk was just behind Ultron.

“Oh great.”

Hulk relived Thor and started fighting Ultron, Thor took flight and helped Carol take the cannons out.

With Ultron distracted, Scott got close to the laser beam.

“All right, I’m going in now, there is a little entrance I can take.”

“Be carefull Scott, he designed this mini shields to make it harder, also they might zap you to death, be carefull.”

“Thanks Hope.”

Scott got in the beam.

“Also you only have 10 minutes max to reach the power source.”

“Thanks !”

Ultimo launched another punch at Godzilla, who stumbeled back.

“Grrrr, you are really annoying me robot.”

Godzilla shines blue.

Mothra distracted Ultimo so he could get a clear shot and....

Godzilla shot his atomic breath.

Ultimo fell from the hit, but he was not gone.

“So you’re not over, that’s good, I’m just getting started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear mama Mothra Steve ! Once she’s done with the murder bot, she’s coming with you !


	25. Cutting The Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers get the Upper Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The battle continues this chapter, we see snippets of each character as they fight the sentries.
> 
> Also more of the giant battle.

The Battle on Sidney continued.

Hulk was now giving the main Ultron as run for his money.

“You beast, be carefull how you treat me.”

“Hulk smashes puny robot.”

Ultron growled.

He charged a blast and sent it at Hulk.

But Hulk is smarter. He managed to jump the blast, and land a powerful fist on Ultron.

“Bring the ships !”

Rhodey watched in the air as the ship’s Ultron had came for them.

“Fuck ! This things are huge !”

“Maybe I can pass threw them like the Kree once and I.....”

A loud roar interrupted Carol.

Mothra just flew in and smashed the ships with her body.

“Or we could let her do that.”

Thor started laughing.

“The moth said you are to slow.”

Meanwhile at the Sokovia Base.

Phil and his team were fighting the guardians sentries.

“Fitz, after this we are scrapping the AIDA project.”

“Agree.”

Mack got his axgun and opened the doors to the computer room.

“Allright tremors, do your magic.”

Daisy came in and started hacking it.

“Vision do you copy me ?”

“I do Ms. Johnson.”

“I’m hacking the main frame, be prepared to strike him.”

“Understood.”

“I HATE FREAKING ROBOTS !” Harley said as she smashed a sentrie.

“Love, when didmyou ever fight robots ?” Ivy asked her girlfriend.

“Don’t you remember that Joker had me train with those robot clowns.”

“Eh Good point, always been more of a nature person anyway so I’ll share your hate.”

“Awwwww.”

“Hey sister, if I can’t flirt with my fiancé you can’t flirt with your girlfriend.”

“Party pooper brother, party pooper.”

Ultimo tried launching a missile to Godzilla, but Mothra just blocked it.

“It wouldn’t have done much anyway, you stupid robot.”

Godzilla charged at Ultimo and grabbed him, then he slammed him into a mountain.

“No so tough against one your own size ?”

Ultimo responded by using his laser eyes to make Godzilla back up.

“Hey !”

Pietro ran and smashed threw the sentries.

“How the hell are you alive ?” A sentrie said.

“You were to slow to actually kill me !”

“Allow me to correct that.”

The sentries fired bullets at Pietro, who just ran away from them. 

Suddenly the sentries were shot and destroyed.

James was acting as a sniper, and Loki had him hidden in one of his illusions.

No one could see him, and he could see everything.

“AHHHHH!”

Mack destroyed another sentrie.

Mire came in, but Phil used his wind powers to destroy them.

“Hey babe, how much more ?” Ruby asked.

“Almost, and.....done ! I’d eketed his conscience from here, now someone destroy that usb.”

Phil simply grabbed it and smashed it.

“Let’s go, Zephyr 1 prepare the missiles.”

“Vision now !”

Hulk was grabbing Ultron in a headlock.

“You know you can’t suffocate me right ?”

“Hulk knows, he is just waiting for his red friend.”

“What ?

Vision suddenly came in and grabbed Ultron.

“Time to really delete you.”

Ultron tried to get free but he couldn’t.

Soon enough Vision and Daisy had deleted him, completely this time.

“What ? Where are my back ups, his did you ?”

“Having friends is useful, you should learn that.”

“Well then, learn this !”

Ultron glowed red and made a blast.

Both Hulk and Vision were sent away.

“Now, let’s finish this.”

“Not so fast junior.”

Tony landed just in front of Ultron.

“The Time has come then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. Tony and Ultron face off. 
> 
> Who will be the winner ?


	26. No More Puppet Masters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Faceoff for the fate of the Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part of the fight, all of our hopes lie on Tony, Godzilla, and Scott.
> 
> Let’s hope they win.

“Scott the laser almost fires, we don’t have a lot of time !”

“I’m doing the best I can Hope !”

“Well do it faster !”

“This place is a goddam mace !”

Scott was cruising threw the laser, trying to get to the main power source.

“Wait, I see something !”

Scott turned left and saw a giant red glowing thing.

“You have arrived Mr. Lang.”

“Thanks FRIDAY, but what the hell do I do now ?”

“There are 4 nano explosives on the package Ms. Van Dyne gave you. Use them to blow up the generator, without the power the laser is useless.”

“Oh, simple enough !”

“Also, you have to get 100m away from the generator, and you only have two minutes after you place the fourth one, the countdown will automatically start once you place the last one, so you better run.”

“Oh, not so simple enough.”

Tony and Ultron circled around each other.

“After all this time, finally face to face again.”

“Yeah, wasn’t really looking forward to it.”

“I was, out of everyone you’re the best, the one that constantly evolves. I like evolution, it’s a neccesary.”

“But in order to evolve, there needs to be a planet.”

“See this is what makes my actions tragic, because if the world were more like you Tony, there would be no need for all of this. However. For every Tony Stark, there is a Steve Rogers, people that refuce to change and can only see the world in their own way. People that want to be the puppet master and the rest of you, are the puppets. Those people bring the world down, they are the reason why humans, can’t be no more.”

In a way, he does have a point.

For all of his saying about freedom, Rogers really wants to be a puppet master. He wants to have the world be just as he likes, that his story is the one he creates and the people behave and act the way he wants to. He wants the world to be the Steve Rogers show.

And he is not the only one, there are a bunch of people like that.

But there are more innocents, there are people that want the best for all.

And as long as there is one, Tony will protect them.

“You know what, you are really the rotten egg of the family.”

“Oh yeah, heard we have a new brother, what’s his name ? Oh yeah, Peter, maybe I’ll pay him a visit after you are dead.”

That did it.

Tony and Ultron started fighting.

“All right team, must sentries are out, take out the last ones and move out.”

“Scott how are you doing ?”

“I’m afraid, very afraid.”

“Scott !”

“Sorry Hope, I have 3 of the 4 explosives ready.”

Godzilla pushed Ultimo again.

The giant robot was heavily damaged, but it kept going.

Ultimo charged his lasers again.

“Let’s finish this you scrap metal.”

Godzilla charged his atomic breath.

The red and blue blasts collided.

Tony and Ultron were stil engaged.

“You have grown stronger Tony.”

“What can I say. I evolve.”

Tony threw a punch at Ultron, that sent him back.

“You didn’t have this power on Sokovia, you.....”

“ULTRON !”

Both of the, groaned. 

Steve was running at them, surely believing that it was his chance to take out Ultron.

“Give me a second.”

Ultron turned around and grabbed Steve’s head before he could do anything, he slammed him into the ground, and punched him in the face.

“That was actually funny.”

“The idiot deserves it, now let’s continue.”

The fight resumed.

Scott was about to insert the final explosive.

“If I die, tell Cassie that I love her.”

“You’re not gonna die.”

“Hope, this place is a mace and....”

“Once the countdown begins the server fails and the shields are gone. Just run straight.”

.....

.....

“And now you tell me.”

Scott placed the last explosive, and run the hell out of there.

Tony summoned a fire chain and tied Ultron.

“Ugh.”

“To much for you,”

“This is fruitless, once that laser charges there will be no way you can....”

BOOM !

The laser was blown apart.

“AAAAAAH I AM ON FIRE, HELP !”

Mera just made a giant drop fall in top of Scott.

“Thanks.”

Godzilla and Ultimo, ended the colisión of blasts.

“You’re strong, but you got one thing wrong. I have a Queen.”

Suddenly, a sting appeared threw Ultimo’s chest.

Mothra used the distraction to stab Ultimo in the back, destroying his power source.

Godzilla charged his atomic breath once again.

“Bye Tin Can.”

Godzilla threw the blast at Ultimo.

Without his power he had no defense.

Ultimo was destroyed when the blast hit him.

Ultron couldn’t believe it.

His weapons were destroyed.

He was out of the net, and his save was gone.

“This is the end Ultron.”

“Do you think a smile chain of fire can stop me.”

“Who just said fire chain ?”

A water chain was tied to Ultron.

“What ?”

A ice chain followed, then a lightning, a rock chain, and a purple energy chain.

The other elementals had all tied up Ultron.

“He’s the last one, all of the sentries are gone.” Mera said.

“Let’s finish this my friends.” Thor said.

The chains all charged their power.

The elemental power was to much for Ultron.

“No, this can’t be, this, can’t be !.”

“You said it yourself, there is no need for puppet masters, and you are one of them, bye Ultron.”

“NOOOOOOO!”

Ultron blew up from the power.

It was over.

They won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s over.
> 
> Ultron is gone for good.
> 
> Now all that is left, its for mama Mothra to get her prey.
> 
> Next chapter we deal with the rogues, and they aren’t escaping this time.


	27. Ending the Delusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and his track are forced to face consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time of running is over Steve.
> 
> Time for you and your delusional friends to face the consequences of your actions.

They won.

Ultron was gone.

For good.

“WE DID IT !” Peter celebrated.

“Yes Friend Peter, victory is ours !” Thor said as he high fived Peter.

Hulk roared in victory.

Tony grabbed Mera and kissed her on the lips.

“What are you guys talking about, there is still 5 enemies we need to take care of.”

They realized Harley was right.

“Well Let’s take care of them.”

Mothra roared loudly on approval.

Steve woke up, ready to fight.

But he noticed that....there was no fighting.

“Steve, we need to go, now !” Natasha said.

“We can’t leave Nat, we need to end this.”

“It’s over Steve, Ultron is gone, we need to move before they catch us.”

“But Tony....”

“You’ll have your change to talk to him later, but we can’t stay here we need to move.”

The rogues made it to move away, but a giant tail stoped them.

Godzilla glared at them from the top.

“Nope, Sorry Romanoff, you guys are going knowhere.”

Tony landed just behind Steve.

This was his chance, the one to talk Tony alone and get things back in track.

“Tony.”

Steve went to get close to Tony.

But the, the giant moth landed just behind Tony and roared.

Steve was force to take a step back.

“Carefull Rogers, Mothra doesn’t want you close to me, and the Queen gets what she wants.”

“Say the word and I’ll kill him.”

“Don’t, but have that silk ready.”

“Tony, we need to talk.”

“About What ?”

“This has gone long enough, it’s time to fix this.”

“He is a lunatic.”

Mera came and stood beside her fiance.

“Tony you have to get away from her !” Steve tried.

“Why the hell would I get away from my fiancé ?”

“Fiance.... Tony she’s using you !”

“Like you did.”

“We never used you Tony.”

“Oh sure, so using my money to find my parent’s killer without telling me isn’t using me ? No offense James, I know it’s not your fault. Asking for gear without even saying thank you isn’t using me ? Living of my dime without even a touch of gratitude isn’t using me ? Tell me Rogers, you really never used me ?”

Steve shook his head.

“Tony you got it all wrong. We are your friends, your family.”

“You’re my nothing Rogers, just criminals.”

“Oh cut it out Stark, we are criminals because of you !” Clint said.

“It’s time for you to get the real heroes back home.” Wanda growled.

“So the real heroes were the ones that literally spent all of the fight knocked out,   
Yeah I can see your brother got all the brains.”

Wands growled.

“Give me my brother back !”

“And you’ll give me my wife back or else.” Clint said.

“Come on, think I’m sacred.”

Steve stoped them before getting close.

“That’s enoug Tony, just come with us, we need to talk in private.”

“I am going knowhere with you Rogers.”

“Is your ego really that big you can’t admit you’re wrong.” Natasha said.

He looked at Mera.

“She’s projecting right ?”

“Yep.”

“I know what you’re doing lady, you’re turning Tony against us !” Steve acused.

“Loving him is using him ? You’re crazy Rogers, you turned him against you.”

Steve gripped his fists.

“Well, it wasn’t nice, enjoy prision.”

Tony turned to leave.

“Get back here Stark !”

“Face us you pussy !”

“You will listen to us !”

“Stop thinking about yourself and think about the world !”

“Tony stop, we are fixing this, Tony stop ignoring me ! Tony !”

Steve walked to grab Tony.

But Mama Mothra wasn’t having that.

She stood in front of Tony and growled at the rogues.

They all took steps back.

She walked at them.

“You hurt my Tony, I’ll make you pay !”

Steve looked at Tony.

“Tony you have to stop her, we are your family, Tony please, Tony help !”

“You avoided consequences long enough, do it Mothra.”

Mothra charged her silk. And threw it at the rogues.

Thus were thrown to the wall, and they were stuck.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS ?”

“STEVE HELP !”

“This can’t end like this, this can’t end like this !”

“Tony please, help your family !”

“Goji, can you shut them up ?”

“Of course Mosu.”

Godzilla smashed his tail at the rogues. Just with the force to knock him out.

Steve’s world went black.

When Steve woke up, he was in a cell.

“No.”

He tried breaking the door, but nothing.

“No, this can’t be happening.”

He tried again, but nothing.

“I can’t loose I’m the hero !”

Steve entered denial.

“No ! No ! This can’t be the end ! This can’t be !”

But know matter what he did, he was still locked up.

The criminal Steve Rogers, as well as his team, were finally, behind bars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye Rogues ! 
> 
> Enjoy prision ! 
> 
> You’re lucky Mothra knows her son can get in a bit of trouble if she killed you, so she just captured you.
> 
> Reunions, trials and a wedding, that’s all left for this second chapter.


	28. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trials and sentencing of the rogues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath chapter of the rogues. Let’s see what will their fate be and their perspective.

Sam looked down.

They were wrong. Simple as that.

Their actions weren’t the ones of heroes, they were the ones of criminals.

He can’t believe he took all of this time to figure it out.

And in a strange way, he owns that to Ultron. 

The murder bot’s monologue had actually helped him wake up. 

He was right, Steve didn’t care about what the others wanted. He wanted things to be just like he wanted no matter what anyone said.

They were just lucky that what they wanted matched with Steve’s if they didn’t, he would screw them.

Even Barnes, Steve doesn’t care about him, he cares about having his Bucky back.

So Sam was dead wrong in all of his actions, and he needs to pay for them.

There is only one thing he could do, plead guilty.

It was the truly right thing to do, admit he was guilty. He knows the others will refuse to do it, but from this day, Sam Wilson will no longer be part of Steve Rogers’ team.

He plead guilty on his trial, and was sentenced to 20 years, with the possibility of parole at 14 years. 

It is what he deserves, he made mistakes and he is going to pay for them.

Sam wasn’t going to mop and be bitter against people that don’t deserve it. He was going to take this time to reflect and become a better person.

He owns it to everyone he hurt, to be better. 

Clint yelled in his cell.

This was so unfair, after everything they did, all of their acts. And this is what they get.

He wasn’t going to back down, he is getting his family back no matter what.

He tried escaping. He tried making deals. He tried everything.

Nothing worked. He was in this cell, locked up for a long time.

In his trial he tried exposing Stark for what he was, a murderer and a controller, his fucking murder bot almost destroyed the world twice. But to the world Tony Stark is a hero, while they are just criminals.

Clint was sentenced to 25 years with no chance of parole.

Clint had a nervous breakdown after that, he was dragged from the courtroom screaming Laura and the kids’ names.

He was placed in a cell. And forgotten.

Clint had nothing to do.

He lost everything.

Wanda was thrown into her cell, her eye completely swallow.

She was beated up again, after she dared to say the truth about Tony Stark. 

She can’t understand, why does everyone love him ? He is a Monster, just like the ones he brought, but everyone sees him as a savior while she is the villain that dared to hurt him.

It was so unfair, if she had her powers she would teach them a lesson. But she go them taken.

No matter how much she begged, no one listened, why was no one listening !

Wanda tried to get the jury to see reason, that she is nothing more than a victim. That this was a mistake.

Like everyone they didn’t listen.

Wanda was sentenced to 35 years with no chance of parole.

She cried, she fought, she did everything. 

Nothing.

Wanda was locked up, and she was forgotten. 

Everyone forgot her, even her brother. 

She was alone, and she was defeated.

Natasha didnt get it.

How did things get so wrong.

How could she be so dam wrong.

She thought she did the best thing. Stark was gonna spiral down, and he would fix everyone for them, then she could be back to the life and protection she loved.

But it didn’t happen, instead of spiraling, Stark got stronger. He got allies, allies that saw her and her team was just fleas, he has two literal monsters at his side. 

And she was brought down at every turn. Her tricks didn’t work, her lies were seen threw. She was brought down and down and down until she reached here. Prision.

Even the coming back of Ultron, something that should have made Tony so easy to manipulate, only made him stronger. 

Tony, she thought she knew everything about him, even more than himself, but she knew nothing, she can’t understand why her report was false, she knew what she saw, how could she be wrong ? She didn’t even know the man had a sister.

She should have stuck at this side instead of going to Steve, he was the cause of her downfall.

Natasha tried to do the same she did after the fall of SHIELD, to get her freedom. But this time no one fell for it, when she told them they needed them, their words were that they needed them in prision.

She was sentenced to 40 years with no chance of parole. The info dump being a big part of her sentence.

It was over, she was finished.

There was nothing she could do.

Steve paced around his cell.

It can’t finish like this, this can’t be the end.

Steve is a hero, why are they treating him like this.

This is so unfair, this shouldn’t have happen. 

Why can’t the people see the truth, that the accords are dangerous, the Avengers need to be under Steve for them to work. The safest hands were their own, his hands are the safest.

Tony should have seen this, why can’t he see this. How can she be with that faker while he lets his family rot in prision.

This was wrong, there has to be something going on here, a big thing that it’s up to Steve to stop and safe the world.

It has to be like,this.

He tried getting in contact with Tony, to get him to see reason, but the man never came to visit him, didn’t even respond to his letters.

Steve has to speak to him, there is something wrong here, something wrong with Bucky.

Bucky has wrote him a letter saying.....goodbye.

That he can’t support Steve’s choices and that they reached the end of the line.

That told Steve that something was wrong. That he has to be the hero.

But no one listened, Tony didn’t, the jury didn’t as well.

Steve was sentenced to 50 years to life. No chance of parole.

It can’t end like this, Steve knows it won’t end like this.

He just has to wait.

It will all be over soon.

So Steve waited.

And waited..

And waited........

But nothing happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye Steve. See you when Thanos comes.
> 
> I want to clarify something. The rogues will return, but NOT because any pardon. You’ll see why.
> 
> Also next story we will see the redemption of Sam, but the others will be just as crazy as before. 
> 
> And speaking of the next entry, it is ready. However I will not post it for a while. 
> 
> There are two reason, one is that I want to really check it, and two, this is a long series, and I don’t want to risk getting bored of writing it. So I decided to take a little break and write another thing for the time being. That’s why Tony: The Dragon Master is already up. After I’m done with that one, we get right back in here.


	29. A Good String is Tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Mera tie the knot and get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding chapter, this takes place 4 months after Ultron's defeat.

"I don't know Rhodey, what if...." 

"What if nothing, you're not panicking Tones. You are doing this and you're gonna be happy." 

"I know but..." 

"No buts." 

"Fine." 

"What's there to be scared off anyway, she loves you, you love her. You're gettin married, Ultron is really gone this time, Rogers and his crew are in prision. All good things." 

"I guess you're right." 

"I'm always am." 

All kinds of heroes filled the rows of the wedding. 

"Hey Bane, thanks for getting the rouges on the pit while the Raft is ready." 

"No problem Harley, I promise they are going to learn a good lesson in the PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

Harley swore she heard Rogers scream on the phone.

Perfect.

"Thanks again Buddy, don't go easy on them." 

"Of course." 

Harley hanged the phone. 

"How are they ?" Ivy asked her.

"Bane is taking care of them." 

"Shhhh my friends, it's beginning." 

"I'm going to cry !" 

"Mosu, don't be loud." 

Godzilla was studying just into of the place, Mothra on his head.

"But its so beautiful, my baby is getting married !" 

Mothra embraced the mother role to the fullest.

"Oh Mosu." 

Tony was looking at Mera in all her beauty.

"You look beautiful." 

"You are very handsome." 

"And do you Tony ? Do you take Mera as your wife ?" 

"I do." 

"And do you Mera, accept Tony as your husband ?" 

"I do." 

"I know pronounce you, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." 

Oh Tony didn't have to be told twice.

He grabbed Mera and kissed her. 

She threw the flowers and they fell.......in Loki's hands.

"What ?" 

Tony and Mera were now on their honeymoon in Malibu.

"By the way love, you are getting a surprise." 

"And what is that ?" 

"Your going to be a Dad." 

"Ah perfect.......WAIT WHAT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little epilogue left.
> 
> Part happy/ part.....not so much.


	30. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ending of an adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.

She was precious.

His baby, his little girl. In his arms. 

He never imagined a time like this would come.

His little girl, Dolphin. 

They chose the word dolphin as a the signal the baby was coming, but it became her real name.

She had his eyes. 

She is perfect.

Life was good for the Avengers. 

Stephen had married Christine and they had their daughter, Clea. She was a prodigy on the mystic arts, and she was just a baby ! 

T'Challa has also gotten married to Nakia, and he has a son named Azari.

Scott and Hope have also gotten married, and Cassie has a younger brother named Antonio. Scott and his ant related name obsessions. 

Bruce and Valkyrie were the last on the wedding club, and they are expecting a baby. They want to keep the gender a surprise. 

His sister Harley and her girlfriend Ivy were engaged, and they were set to get married soon. His sister is finally getting true love. 

Rhodey had propose to Laura, and the kids have accepted him as their new father figure. 

Thor has returned with Jane, and he is taking it more serious, they will tie the knot soon. 

Loki has began a relationship with James, no surprise there, they had pinned each other for a while.

The biggest surprise was Vision and Pietro, but then again, the world was full of surprises. 

For now though, he was going to enjoy this. Being with his wife and his daughter, being happy.

"You.....won't win..." 

Odin laid on the floor, a pool of blood in his head.

"You asgardian fool, where is the Tesseract." 

"I told you, I don't know what happened." 

"Last chance your majesty, I hate liars." 

"Go, to, HELL !" 

Odin's skull was crushed.

"It seems its not here, lets move." 

"Yes father." 

The 5 children made it to return to the ship. 

Asgard was in flames, it had fallen. 

Under the one Titan with the power to bring it down.

Thanos. 

"Dread it, run from it, destiny still arrives." 

In Antartica, the ice broke a bit.

A low but menacing growl was heard.

Something was awaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone that read this story.
> 
> The name Dolphin came from a DC character that is related to the Aquaman character. 
> 
> Thanos is coming next, the search of the stones. We will also see the Guardians, the Black Order, some other heroes. And of course, Rodan and Ghidorah make the scene. 
> 
> Until next time, see you all in "Tony: The Dragon Master."

**Author's Note:**

> The biggest threat the Avengers have faced yet has returned.
> 
> Will they stop him ?
> 
> Where are Godzilla and Mothra ?
> 
> Will Tony ask Mera the Question ?
> 
> How Delusional has Steve Gotten ?


End file.
